Une simple invitation, peut changer votre vie
by Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline
Summary: Se situe après la saison 3, ne tient pas vraiment compte de ce qui a put se passer dans l'ordre. Caroline est invité au bal des Mikealson par Klaus, d'abord furieuse, petit à petit une alchimie se crée entre eux, entre haine et passion, parfois il n'y a qu'un pas. Venez découvrir lequel ... Au menu: amitié, haine, passion, humour !
1. Chapter 1

bonjour à tous, me voilà avec ma premmière fanfiction sur le couple Klaroline, j'espère qu'il vous plairat :) je m'excuse pour les fautes de conjuguaison que j'ai pus faire ainsi que d'orthographe, c'est mon point faible mais je travail dessus.

/!\ aucun personnage de n'appartient, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith ainsi qu'à la production de The vampire diaries. Il n'y a que l'intrigue qui m'appartient, ainsi que quelque personnages qui sortent de mon imagination :)

Enjoy !

Mon nom est caroline Forbes, j'habite une petite ville aux USA nommée Mistyc falls, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi, elle s'appelle ainsi, j'ai dix sept ans et je suis un vampire. Voici mon histoire.

**Chapitre 1 :** L'invitation

Tout était calme autour de moi, je me sentais sereine, comme sur un nuage jusqu'à ce que la voix de ma mère, le shérif de la ville me réveil.

**-Caroline debout tu vas être en retard au lycée ! **

Je grognais, le lycée… c'est vrai. Ma mauvaise humeur du matin s'estompa bien vite, quand en regardant par la fenêtre je vis le temps radieux. Je poussai donc mes couvertures sur le coté pour pouvoir me lever, et a cette instant mon téléphone sonna. Je vis que c'était Elena, que voulait-elle de si bonne heure ?

-**Allô ?** Fis-je la voix encore un peu ensommeillée.

-**oui, Caroline ? Bon on a comment dire… un petit souci.**

A ces mots je me raidis, ici petit souci s'appelait généralement Klaus ces derniers temps ou rebecah ou kol, j'attendis donc un poil tendu.

- **Rebecca ( bah tien pensais-je c'est qui, qui avait raison ? c'est bibi )je me remis a l'écouter après cette réflexion intérieur.( …) ainsi que les autres ont invité la moitié de la ville demain soir a une soirée… Etant donné que pour l'instant les choses sont plutôt calme avec les originels Damon et Stefan ont accepté ainsi que Bonnie et je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être venir nous tenir compagnie…**

-**Euh je te redis sa au lycée ok ? Je viens de me réveiller et penser aux originel de bon matin me donne la nausée.** J'entendis Elena pouffer a l'autre bout du téléphone ce qui me décrocha un sourire, elle acquiesça et raccrocha.

Je soupirai et me leva pour de bon cette foi, je pris un jeans foncer ainsi qu'un haut noir cintrer agrémenter d'une fine ceinture blanche je mis mes escarpin noir en guise de chaussure. Je m'assis devant ma coiffeuse et me maquillai légèrement les yeux pour mettre ma bouche plus en valeur avec un rouge a lèvre carmin. Une fois prête, je mis mes affaires de cours de mon sac et descendis dans la cuisine. Je pris une poche de sang dans le frigo que je sirota en attendant l'heure de partir en cours.

Je pris mes clé sur le meuble d'entré et me dirigea vers ma voiture. Sur le chemin mes pensé bifurquèrent sur cette soirée prévu demain soir… Devais-je accepter ? Mais accepter voulais le dire les voir,_** le**_ voir. Malgré que je le repoussais sans cesse lui continuai était-je seulement un passe temps ou plus ? Caroline ressaisis toi c'est Klaus bien sur que tu es un passe temps il a mille ans que suis-je a part un bébé vampire face a lui ? ... mais d'un autre coté y aller signifiait passer une soirée avec Elena et Bonnie ainsi que Stefan que je considérais de plus en plus comme mon meilleur ami, et Damon mais Damon sa compte pas vraiment lui n'aura d'yeux que pour Elena bien sur ce qui ne fera que lui semer le doute un peu plus dans ces sentiments déjà bien confus. Donc oui il fallait que j'y aille… Elena aura surement besoin de soutient. Et temps pis pour Rebekka que je ne peux pas voir ainsi que khôl. Je dus arrêter mon combat intérieur quand je vis l'insigne High school Mistyc Fall. Je me garais et me dirigea vers Elena et Bonnie qui m'attendait a l'entrée du bâtiment.

Quand j'arrivait a leur hauteur elles ouvrirent la ouche mais je leur coupaient la parole sachant quelle allait être leur question.

**- C'est oui je vous accompagne demain mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous en plus j'ai rien a me mettre et parce que je ne sais pas vous mais aller à leur réception sa fait peur quand même,** je leur fis un clin d'œil complice et elles me serrèrent dans leur bras pour me remercier.

- T**u va devoir supporter les allusions et les attentions flippantes de Klaus pour toi, t'es au courant ? **Bonnie disait sa en rigolant mais avait un air inquiet sur le visage, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les vampires et surtout lui en particulier après tout ce qu'il avait fait et je la comprenait.

- **Grrr m'en parle pas, je raserais les murs !** Dis-je en plaisantant ce qui eu le don de la rassurer. La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos salles de cours respectives.

Derrière un arbre, quelqu'un fit un sourire victorieux avant de disparaître…

La journée était passé vite j'avais en outre appris que Matt allait avec Rebekka j'avais été choquer mais après tout… Je n'avait rien a dire, je l'avait juste mis en garde et il m'avait balancer que c'était plutôt à moi de faire attention avec Klaus.. Je l'avais pas vu venir celle la, je dois l'avouer.

Arriver a la maison c'est sans surprise que je découvris que celle-ci était vide, ma mère n'était jamais là, trop prise par son travail mais depuis ma transformation notre complicité c'était vraiment améliorer. Elle avait appris a voir au-delà de ce qu'elle détestait, et j'en était très heureuse. Je montait dans ma chambre pour me mettre à l'aise et je la vit, cette énorme boite noire entouré d'un ruban blanc, je me demandait donc si ma mère avait eu vent de le soirée et si elle avait décidée de m'offrir une robe, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'est donc avec méfiance et curiosité a la foi que je m'approchais du cadeau pour y voir qu'une carte y était jointe. Je faillis m'étrangler quand je vis qu'au dos de cette carte était écrit _« Save me a dance Foudly Klaus »_ Accorde moi une danse amicalement Klaus.

**Non mais il se fou de moi ! Ce n'est pas possible !** Tout en pestant pour moi-même j'ouvris la boite et je n'en cru pas mes yeux… C'était une robe de soirée bleu foncée avec de léger reflet bleu clair. Elle était a bustier recouvert de millier de petite perle semblable a des diamants, elle était tout simplement magnifique…

Je refermais le couvercle violement et m'assis sur mon lit en soupirant…

**-Et maintenant ? Tu fais quoi ?! **Pensais-je à voix haute.

OUbliez pas le bouton review, il ne mord pas ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse reviews:**

**Mel023:** Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite, j'éspère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La réception**

J'avais passé ma journée à faire les boutiques et je n'avais pas trouvée une seule robe pour le bal, ou alors elles excédaient largement mon budget. La réception avait lieu dans quatre heures ! Et je me trouvais maintenant devant mon placard que j'avais déjà renversé trois fois pour trouver une tenue descente, je m'obstinais tout en me plaignant au téléphone avec Elena :

**Non mais c'est quand même un comble ! rien, je n'ai rien à me mettre pour cette stupide soirée ! Le sort s'acharne contre moi Elena !**

**Excuse moi Caro hein, mais tu m'as dis il y a cinq minutes que Klaus t'avait offert une robe superbe en guise d'invitation à leur soirée, alors si, tu as quelque chose à mettre. Certes c'est de Klaus, mais cela reste une robe malgré tout non ?**

**Me dit celle qu'il y a encor deux mois devais être utilisée comme poche de sang pour créer ses satané hybrides ?! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Il serait bien trop satisfait si j'arrivais à la soirée avec son cadeau ! Déjà que j'ai personne d'autre qui s'est proposé pour être mon cavalier, ce qui fait que je vais devoir y aller avec lui alors non plutôt mourir ! **

J'entendis Elena rigolée à l'autre bout du téléphone ce qui eu le dont de me tendre un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

**Ce que tu peux être dramatique quand tu t'y mets, pire que Damon et Stefan réunis et je te jure que ce n'est pas facile à réaliser, mais là… tu fais fort !**

Elle se remit à rire, J'explosais.

**Mais je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme sa nom de dieu ce n'est pas drôle Elena ! Tu es sensées le détester être la première à m'empêcher d'y aller avec lui et non toi, tu rigoles ! **

**C'est juste que tu sais parfaitement que depuis le début Klaus à un truque pour toi, on l'a tous remarqués et on l'a tous en quelque sorte.. accepté, les choses changent et je pense qu'il ai temps que tout le monde commence une nouvelle vie. Regarde Rebekah ainsi que Matt. Moi j'ai un choix à faire entre Damon et Stefan et tu sais parfaitement que j'ai peur de la réaction que les gens pourraient avoir en particulier la tienne ainsi que celle de Bonnie si je choisissais Damon car il est le « Bad Guy ».** Je souris à l'entendre parler ainsi de Damon, le son de sa voix trahissait l'affection qu'elle lui portait. **Mais quoi qu'il en soit se sera mon choix, tout ça pour te dire qu'il est temps que tu vives pour toi sans te soucier de nous Caroline nous serons toujours tes amis.**

**Mais Elena… il nous à fait tellement de mal que je ne peux pas, il t'a fait tellement de mal, à ta tante, à Tyler…** Ma voix se brisait au fur et à mesure de ma réponse.

**Et Damon t'a pris pour un objet quand tu était humaine, il a faillit te tuer, il a tué son oncle, briser la nuque de mon frère ce qui aurait put le tuer s'il n'avait pas eu sa bague et pourtant j'ai des sentiments pour lui, flou c'est sur mais c'est là quand même, alors je suis la dernière à pouvoir te juger sur Klaus et toi-même si Klaus reste quand même plus dangereux que Damon, soyons lucides, on sais tous que ce n'ai pas un enfant de cœur. Il a eu l'occasion de nous le montrer à plusieurs reprises mais on sait le comportement qu'il à toujours eu envers toi, alors peut être devrais-tu apprendre à le voir au delà de son apparence, puisqu'il t'en donne la possibilité…**

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, ses paroles résonant encore en moi tel un écho. Je l'entendis prononcer mon nom ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité :

**Bien… peut être que tu as raison, après tout cela ne me coute rien de faire un effort.**

**Parfait, bon je te dis à tout à l'heure et met la robe ! **

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà coupée la communication. Je me retournais alors au ralentit et laissa mes yeux tomber sur cette boîte noire qui renfermait cette somptueuse robe. Je me dirigeai donc vers elle d'un pas qui se voulais assurer, la sortit délicatement, l'accrocha à ma poigner de chambre en attendant puis j'alla prendre une douche pour commencer. Une fois ceci fait, je m'assis devant ma coiffeuse et observa mon reflet. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds qui m'arrivaient aux épaules en de douces ondulations, une peau laiteuse ainsi que des lèvres fine couleur rose. Je soupirai puis pris ma palette de maquillage en me demandant comment je pourrais bien me maquiller pour être en accord avec les couleurs de la robe. J'optais finalement pour un dégrader de blanc au noir. Quelque chose de distrait mais qui faisait ressortir mes yeux.

Une fois mon maquillage réalisé je m'attaquais à mes cheveux. J'opta alors pour un chignon effet coiffé décoiffer en laissant quelque mèches retombées le long de mon visage que j'entrepris de faire bouclé pour donner un peu plus de volume à ma coiffure. De dos mon chignon faisait l'effet de tenir sans aucune pince et on pouvait voir grâce à la manière dont je l'avais réalisé, que mes cheveux ondulaient ce qui allait parfaitement avec le reste de la coiffure.

Je finis ensuite par un léger coup de gloss pour faire briller mes lèvres. J'observais mon reflet, satisfaite du résultat. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à passer la robe et je serais prête pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup… Sans ironie pensais-je…

C'était l'heure, je pris une grande inspiration puis me dirigea vers ma voiture afin de me rendre au manoir des Mikaelson, là ou se déroulait le fameux bal. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais du lieu fatidique une boule se forma au creux de mon estomac, comme a la veille d'un examen ou d'une réponse fortement attendue même si celle là pouvait être négative. Je tentais donc de me calmer en me disant que tout se passera peut être bien pour une foi…

* * *

_**Du coté des Mikaelson : **__**PDV de Klaus**_

Tout était parfait, Rebekah je devais l'admettre avait gérer à la perfection cette organisation, elle avait un don pour les soirées mondaines.

-**Nik' ! Quesque tu fais planté au milieu de la salle viens m'aider ! **

**-Ma très chère sœur bien que ta voix m'insupporte dans ces moments, je dois avouer que tu es ravissante. **Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire qui lui était réservé et qui je savais, avait le don de la détendre. Elle me le rendit et descendis les escaliers. Elle était vraiment belle dans sa robe verte moulante qui s'évasait au niveau du genou pour venir former une rose

Je me demandais alors qui pouvait bien être son cavalier mais j'avais une petite idée derrière la tête qui ne tarda pas à être confirmé.

**Puis-je savoir qui a l'honneur d'être ton cavalier ? Attends laisse moi deviner… Ne serais-ce pas ce barman d'humain, Matt ? **

**Ne parle pas de lui comme sa Niklaus.**

Lorsque ma sœur m'appelait par mon prénom en entier c'est que j'avais touché un point sensible comme à cet instant mais je me repris en décidant de ne pas la contrarier se soir car elle avait tendance à être plus imprévisible que moi… Je lui fis un signe de main en guise de bénédiction avec un sourire en coin. Elle ne répondit pas et partis régler les derniers préparatifs finalement sans mon aide, je l'avais vexé_. Bah_ pensais-je elle s'en remettra, comme toujours.

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers une autre blonde… J'avais tout fait pour qu'elle vienne à cette soirée et j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle en garde un bon souvenir et j'espère que cela fonctionnera… Je l'avais espionné pour savoir si elle viendrait, planquer derrière un arbre comme un vulgaire voleur. Moi Klaus Mikaelson l'Hybride Originel vieux de plus de 1000 ans, se cachait derrière un arbre pour écouter une conversation pour faire plaisir à une jeune femme, qu'étais-je devenu ? J'avais écouté sa conversation avec ses amies et une phrase avait retenue mon attention **« mais je n'ai rien à me mettre »** J'avais donc filer un sourire aux lèvres et m'était rendu dans la boutique la plus chère et bien sur la plus luxueuse de Mistyc Fall et je lui avait acheté une robe que j'avais par la suite déposer sur son lit avec un carton d'invitation et une signature supplémentaire. Je savais les réticences qu'elle avait envers moi et je ne l'appréciais que plus, elle était inaccessible et cela me plaisait j'aimais les défis mais au fond de moi je savais pertinemment qu'elle était plus que ça_. Non mais tu t'entends penser Klaus ressaisis toi tu commence a ressembler a Rebekah !_ Je dus arrêter mes réflexion car les invités commençaient à arrivés par vague. Je pris une coupe de champagne et m'accoudais à une des nombreuses petites tables hautes disposées un peu partout dans la salle et c'est ainsi que je l'attendis.

Cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes que la soirée avait commencé et toujours rien… je l'attendais avec impatiente et je commençais à douter de sa présence. Non, elle a dit à ses amis qu'elle viendrait, elle n'est pas du genre a fuir ses responsabilités. Je commençais aussi à m'impatienter, une des inviter n'arrêtait pas de me parler et j'avait une forte envie de lui briser la nuque mais je me retins étant entouré d'humains qui ne savait rien du monde surnaturel. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle fit son apparition. Une lumière parmi les ténèbres. Et par-dessus tout, elle portait la robe que je lui avait offerte, elle était vraiment splendide. Elle ne m'avait pas encor vu et scrutait la salle. Elle dut sentir mon regard sur elle car elle se tourna dans ma direction, releva la tête et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas fier et confiant. Tout elle. Elle irradiait la pièce. Je vins à sa rencontre.

**Bonsoir, **c'était tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire j'étais estomaquer et impressionner.

Elle me regarda avant de me répondre en prenant une inspiration comme pour se relaxer :

**J'ai besoin d'un verre**. Elle me frôla l'épaule de la sienne et me passa devant pour rejoindre l'endroit ou se trouvaient les rafraichissements.

Mes yeux la suivirent sans jamais la quitter. Je soupirai intérieurement. Espérons que la soirée s'améliorera.

* * *

**Et voilà mes p'tits loups, je vous laisse commenter, cela prends deux petites minutes même pas et cela fait très plaisir ! Bisous à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse review:**

**MARiiNE3: La longueur de mes chapitres varient, je crois qu'il n'y en a pas un seul qui à la même longueur lol merci bcp pour ton commentaire, et oui, cela change parce que d'habitude Elena est cell qui juge et qui passe avant tout le monde et là j'avais envie que cela change. Bonne lecture bisous :)**

* * *

**Partie 2 : Le bal**

_**PDV De Caroline :**_

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de venir à cette soirée ! Sérieux ?! En plus je ne voyais ni Elena ni Bonnie alors que l'ouverture du bal allait bientôt être annoncée.

**- C'est un cauchemar**, dis-je tout bas pour moi-même. Apparemment pas assez bas puisqu'il se permit un commentaire.

Nous avions formés deux allées avec 5 couples de chaque coter, puis au file de la musique nous nous étions placer face à face et nous étions croiser pour changer de place. Les couples de gauche était passés à droite et inversement. Je me tenais au coter de Klaus, sa main gauche tenais ma main gauche et sa droite tenait ma droite, faisait que nos bras se croisait harmonieusement. Je sentais son regard sur moi, et quand je le croisa un frisson m'envahi me faisant détourner la tête, je tomba alors sur Elena et Damon qui eux se regardaient droits dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur leurs visages.

**- Une si jolie jeune femme ne devrait pas parler toute seule,** me dit-il un sourire victorieux sur le visage. **Et si c'est un cauchemar c'est plutôt un beau cauchemar, robe du soir, cocktails et beau cavalier, il y a pire.**

Je fis mine de m'étouffer à sa dernière réflexion.

**- J'espère que tu ne parle pas de toi ! **Je vis son sourire disparaître, je l'avait vexer et bien temps mieux peut être qu'il allait me laisser tranquille maintenant. Soudain une voix dans le micro retentit dans la salle, celle d'Elijah, décidément la famille Mikaelson était sur son trente et un se soir. Le deuxième de la famille portait un costume de marque visiblement : pantalon à pince, veste noir style blason ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et une veste en queue de pie avec un nœud papillon noir. Très chic, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

**- Si vous voulez bien vous diriger dans la salle du bal accompagné de vos cavalier et cavalière… la danse va commencer et pour cela c'est une vielle valse qui sera accomplie, à tout de suite ! **

Mes yeux se portèrent sur ceux de Klaus qui semblait guetter ma réaction, il du comprendre que je ne ferais rien et me tendis donc sa main avec un léger sourire pour m'inciter à la prendre. Ce que je fis, non par envie mais plus par obligation... du moins c'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre. C'est à ce moment que je vis Elena au bras de Damon se diriger vers la salle. Rebekah nous passa devant au bras de Matt. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle. Elena me jeta un regard d'encouragement avant de disparaitre parmi la foule qui s'engouffrait dans la grande salle. Je suivis donc Klaus sans un mot. Lui portait à peu près le même costume que sa fratrie sauf à l'exception du blason et du nœud papillon qui au lieu d'être noir comme ceux de ces frère étaient blanc. Nous nous avançâmes au milieu de la piste, nous devions être une dizaine de couples à danser.

Je regardais alors un peu plus loin et vit Matt et Rebekah :

Elle était radieuse.

Son visage affichait un sourire franc et sincère que je ne lui avais jamais vu sauf en présence de Matt. Quand à lui il l'a regardait à la foi sérieux et admiratif. Qui ne l'était pas devant Rebekah… Tout le monde semblait heureux et avait l'air détendu pour une foi **; Facile pour eux** pensai-je **il ne se trouve pas dans les bras de leur bourreau et en même temps dans ceux de leur sauveur. Il ne sont pas dans les bras d'un Originel Hybride !**

La musique changea de tempo au refrain et nous nous mîmes en position de valse. Je fit face à Klaus. Une de ses mains vînt se placer aux creux de mes hanches tandis que l'autre venait se placer près de mon omoplate gauche. Je plaçais alors ma main gauche sur son épaule et l'autre vînt se caler dans la paume de sa main droite. Elles s'emboitaient à merveille. Comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Klaus du comprendre mes pensées car il me sourit. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens d'un bleu profond. Son sourire s'élargit.

**- Je vois que tu à mis la robe que je t'ai offerte. Elle te va à ravir. **

**- Je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre.** Lui répondis-je acide, croyant qu'il me disait ça seulement pour me mettre hors de moi. Il du le comprendre car son visage redevint sérieux et me dit :

**- Tu es magnifique se soir Caroline, tu fais de l'ombre à toute celle qui ont essayé de s'embellir se soir. Et c'est sincère,** rajouta il devant mon expression de méfiance.

Je ne lui avouerais jamais mais il m'avait touché, plus que je ne l'aurais cru et plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre… Pourquoi je ressentais cette sensation dans ses bras ? Ce n'était pas normal. Je devrais avoir peur, me méfier bien plus, et courir le plus loin possible pour avoir une longueur d'avance mais non. J'étais là à danser dans ses bras et à accepter ses compliments et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure que la chanson progressait je sentais mon corps se détendre et je sentis même apparaître sur mon visage un léger sourire.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que la musique commençait à décliner. Il me regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de se détacher de moi et de partir en direction du « bar ». Je me senti comme vide sans sa main dans la mienne_. Non Caroline arrête _me grondais-je. Elena vint à ma rencontre m'interrogeant du regard. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et nous sortîmes suivit de Bonnie que je pris au passage l'interrompant dans une conversation avec kol_. Attends ! Kol ?_ Le dernier de la fratrie Mikaelson, qui mettait toute les filles dans son lit et qui avait cassé la mâchoire de Damon à coup de Batte de Baseball ? Arriver dehors je me tournais vers Bonnie.

**- C'est moi ou tu parlais à kol, le séducteur de ces dames ?** Lui dis-je un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**- Tu peux parler toi, tu danses avec le grand méchant loup !** Elles explosèrent de rire quand elles virent ma tête se décomposer à cette phrase.

**- Ouai c'est ça marré vous ! il n'y a pas que moi qui étais avec le grand méchant loup hein Elena, sans parler de Matt.**

**- Bon sur ce coup tu marque un point Caroline. Cette soirée est vraiment bizarre.**

**- C'est presque flippant qu'il n'y ai pas encore eu de meurtre**, répliqua Bonnie.

**- Ni de sort,** lui fis-je.

Elena nous coupa et se tourna vers moi en me demandant ce qui c'était passé avec Klaus car selon ses dire j'avais l'air… Préoccuper à la fin de la danse. Oui oui c'est ces mots !

Je restais silencieuse de peur que mes meilleures amies me rejettent après ce que j'allais leur annoncer.

**- J'ai euh comment dire… J'ai aimé danser avec lui et quand la danse s'est fini et qu'il s'est détaché de moi j'ai eu envie de le retenir et de danser encor et encor avec lui, oui je sais c'est fou me regarder pas comme ça sil vous plait je me sens déjà assez coupable comme sa ! **

**- Caroline, on a rien dit, respire maintenant !** me sourit gentiment Bonnie. **Je dis pas que cela m'enchante… je le déteste mais toi tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux que ton bonheur. **

**- De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'était amoureuse ou quoi que se soit c'est juste que fin, il es…**

**- Oui tout à fait Caroline, **me sortit Elena un ton moqueur dans la voix.

Cela m'avait détendu malgré tout de leur parler et de rire un moment avec elles. Ces derniers temps nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire attention les une aux autres.

**- Dit Elena… Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec Damon et Stefan ? Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment rester dans cette situation, tu vas devoir faire un choix.**

Elle se retourna vers moi, son sourire avait disparue et avait été remplacé par une expression triste qui me pinça le cœur. Cette situation n'était facile pour aucun d'entre eux.

**- Je sais caroline… Je sais.**

Bonnie pris nos bras sous les siens et nous ramena à l'intérieur, après tout nous étions là pour nous amuser. On l'avait bien méritée. Je posais alors mon regard sur l'immense façade des Mikaelson. Cette bâtisse était vraiment magnifique. Autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Elena rejoignis Stefan et Damon. Qu'en-t-à Bonnie, elle partit dans la direction opposé, voir qui ? Ca c'était la question. Peut être Kol… Et moi ? Et bien moi j'étais à nouveau seule, et mes yeux le trouvèrent. C'est à ce moment que je réalisais qu'en faite ils le cherchait. Nos regards se croisèrent mais il ne bougea pas, attendant surement que je fasse le premier pas. Je grognai intérieurement, après tout cela n'allai pas me tuer. Enfin je crois…

Je marchais donc dans sa direction, et je vis son visage s'illuminer. _Dieu qu'il est beau… Caroline chuuut_. La situation était grave je me parlais à moi-même.

**- Hey,** fis-je d'une petite voix. **Tu t'es volatilisé tout à l'heure** osais-je lui dire sans le regarder.

**- J'avais cru comprendre que ma présence t'importunait,** me dit-il sérieux.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il me parle sur ce ton… Je m'étais habituer à ses intentions, sa galanterie, son acharnement pour me séduire ainsi que ses surnoms qu'il avait l'habitude de me donner mais qui se soir n'était pas présents…

**- Je suis désolé… Mais…** Il m'interrompit en mettant un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me murmura :

**- Ne t'excuse jamais devant moi Caroline, tu n'as pas à te justifier.**

**- Mais…**

**- Tchut tchut **_**love**_, me dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais c'est qu'il se moquait de moi en plus ! C'est à cet instant que je réalisais qu'il m'avait appelé love ! Il ne me faisait donc pas la tête ! J'en étais soulagée bizarrement.

**- Et si on recommençait du début**, lui proposais-je sincère bien qu'un peu nerveuse.

**- J'en serais ravie **_**sweetheart.**_

Il me tendit la main que je pris cette fois sans hésitation et nous passâmes la soirée à discuter, rire et danser, et pour une fois je ne me souciais pas des gens ni de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. J'allais souvent voir Elena et Bonnie ainsi que Matt, mais je restais la plupart du temps en compagnie de Klaus qui je dut l'avouer ne me déplaisait pas. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, il me montra son atelier, là ou il faisait ses dessins ainsi que ses peintures toute plus belles les une que les autres. Je fus franche avec lui, même un peu dure parfois mais il ne dit rien, ou changeai de sujet pour éviter une nouvelle dispute mais je savais qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de mes réflexions. Il me fit danser plusieurs fois encore, il me raconta des anecdotes sur sa vie passée et je buvais littéralement ses paroles. Il avait une façon de raconter qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que l'écouter. Et je dus admettre, que cette soirée fut de loin la meilleure que j'eu passé depuis bien longtemps… qui l'aurait cru.

* * *

**Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez, à bientôt ! :) XoXo**

**Mélanie01**


	4. Chapitre 3: Prise de conscience

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Nightmare2054: **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, cela fait vraiment plaisir, voilà la suite en esperant qu'elle te plaise tout autant même si le chapitre est moins long :)

**Miiia: **OUaah, merci pour tes commentaire, ils m'ont fait chaud au coeur, et vu que tu à l'air d'apprécier les pdv de Klaus, je te rassure, il y en aura pas mal, car je veux donner la vision des deux personnages, pour montrer un peu leurs caractère ainsi que leurs ressemblance ou différence, c'est ce qui fait le charme. En ce qui concerne Elena, oui j'ai eu envie de changer car de mon pdv je pense qu'il est légitime qu'elle aide pour une fois Caroline car elle ne s'est pas gênée pour se mettre avec Damon donc voilà :) En ce qui concerne le Kenette, il n'y en aura pas tout de suite car ma fanfic repose surtout sur le Klaroline, mais rassure toi, je vais introduire plusieurs couple au fur et à mesure car j'adore les possibilités qu'il peut y avoir à exploiter. Je poste la suite, enjoy !

**Chapitre 3 : Prise de Conscience**

J'ouvris les yeux au contact du soleil sur ma peau. Je me réveillais, un sourire niais sur le visage. Cette soirée avait vraiment été fantastique. Le bal, la robe… et le cavalier. J'avais découvert une autre facette de Klaus. Qui aurait put croire que derrière le masque de froideur et d'indifférence, se cachait un homme drôle et cultivé ? J'avais put entrapercevoir son humanité qu'il se forçait à dissimuler. Il m'avait laissé voir l'homme sous la carapace et cela ne n'avait pas été pour me déplaire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, ainsi qu'à Tyler et surtout à Elena : La vidé de son sang lors du sacrifice pour pouvoir créer ses hybrides, tuer sa tante Jenna et à Stefan aussi ! L'échanger contre la vie de Damon, l'emmener et le faire redevenir « Le Boucher » ! Même cette superbe soirée ne pouvait pas effacer toute ces horribles choses. Et pourtant Elena arrivait à passer outre et à me demander de le connaître pour mon bonheur… mais j'avais mon bonheur : Tyler. Mais encore une fois Klaus était l'élément déclencheur. En le transformant en Hybride il en avait fait son serviteur et pour se défaire de se lien, Tyler avait du partir dans les Alpalaches, là ou il avait rencontré Hayley… il c'était rapproché d'elle, au point de me tromper. Alors j'avais décidé de faire une pause, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Et je me rendais compte que sa présence ne me manquait plus autant qu'avant. Mais lui n'arrêtais d'essayer de me reconquérir. On sonna à la porte. Etonné, je regardais mon réveil, 11h30 ! Ah oui ! La journée était déjà bien entamée. Je descendis donc au rez de chaussée avec toute la délicatesse d'un éléphant et je vis… Tyler. Bah tient quand on pense au loup il rapplique. Sans jeux de mot hélas. J'ouvris donc la porte en soupirant :

**- Tyler… Que veux-tu ? **

**- Toi Caroline. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, Je t'aime !**

**- Ah ! Tu pensais aussi à moi quand tu as couché avec Hayley ?! Allez c'est bon Tyler je ne veux plus te voir.**

**- Ouais, c'est ça. C'est klaus hein ?! Tu te l'ais fait avoue !**

Je ne pus me retenir et lui décollais une gifle monumentale avec toute la force que ma condition de vampire pouvait m'apporter.

**- Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton Tyler ! Et non je ne me le suis pas fait et pourtant ce n'est pas les occasions qui manquaient ! Mais contrairement à toi je sais me contenir et contrairement à toi aussi, je me respecte et je te respectais ! Je NOUS respectais, et même si je me l'étais fait comme tu dis Tyler, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde ! et tu es le dernier à pouvoir me juger. Maintenant va-t-en de chez moi !**

Sans attendre sa réponse je lui claquais la porte au nez et me dirigea vers ma cuisine, plus précisément vers le frigo d'où je sortis une poche de sang que je vida d'une traite pour me calmer. Comment avait-il osé me dire ça après ce qu'il m'avait fait ?! Je pris soudain conscience d'une phrase que Klaus m'avait dit et qui sur le coup m'avait plus énervé qu'autre chose : « Small town boy, a Small town life, it won't be enough for you », autrement dit « Garçon de petite ville, vie de petite ville, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour toi ». Il avait eu raison mais je ne l'avais pas écouté car c'était klaus ! J'hallucinais littéralement. Mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait toujours eu raison. Je m'étais voilé la face par amour et loyauté envers Tyler et mes amis. Klaus ne demandais qu'à me faire découvrir le monde sa voix résonna dans ma tête : « Il ya a dehors tout un monde qui n'attends que toi Caroline, et tu pourrais tout avoir. » Il m'avait dit cela le jour où il m'avait sauvé de la morsure de Tyler… Que lui-même lui avait demandé de m'infliger… Il m'avait donné l'envie de vivre se soir là. Il m'avait sauvé de la mort grâce à son sang, l'essence même de la vie. Soudain une idée folle mais affreusement tentante germa dans mon esprit. C'était le deuxième jour des vacances, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? C'est exciter et en même temps anxieuse que je filais à l'étage me doucher et m'habiller en vitesse avant de foncer prendre ma voiture et de démarrer à toute allure.

* * *

_**PDV de Klaus : **_

Je m'étais réveillé ce matin avec un sentiment de plénitude et de tranquillité, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. « Quelle soirée pensais-je ». Elle avait été si belle ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs mais encore plus hier soir, car chaque rire qui avait put lui échapper j'en étais l'auteur. Elle avait portée mon cadeau, rit à mes blagues ou simplement à mes anecdotes, dansé dans mes bras, sans jamais me refuser une danse. Elle avait même pris mon bras une fois sans raison et s'y était accroché quelques minutes pendant que j'avais une discussion avec un de mes invités. Je m'étais surpris à imaginer ce que pourrait être ma vie avec elle à mon bras. Mais j'étais vite revenu à la réalité quand elle l'avait lâché et qu'une de ses phrases m'était revenue en tête : « Les personnes qui font des choses terribles, sont juste de terribles personnes. » Caroline avait raison mais pourtant en sa présence, je n'étais plus cette terrible personne. Je me disais même qu'elle me rendait meilleur, et cela me faisait peur. Elle avait réveillé des choses en moi, enfouis depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié les sensations qu'elles procuraient. J'interrompis mes réflexions quand j'entendis des pneus crissé sur le bitume de la cour extérieure, suivis d'un claquement de porte et la résonance d'une démarche familière sur le sol. Un regard sur mon réveille m'indiquait qu'il était 12h40. Je me levais, curieux de la suite des événements.

* * *

**Voilà, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! ;) C'est un chapitre qui introduit le prochain voilà pourquoi il est court ne vous faite pas de soucis, le prochain est beaucoup plus long.**

Mélanie01


	5. Chapter 4: Petite virée Partie 1

Chapitre 4 : Petite virée ! Partie 1

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mel023 **: tes désires sont des ordres, mdrr, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Miiia : **effectivement dans chaque fanfic KLaroline il se fait promptement jeter mdrr et c'est ce que j'ai adoré écrire car je n'aime plus du tout le couple Forwood depuis que Klaus est entré en course ! Voici la suite

**Klausetcaroline :** Merci, cela fait plaisir, donc voilà la suite pour que tu puisses en voir plus !

**Nightmare2054 :** merci beaucoup ! Tu vas avoir tout de suite ta réponse ) enjoy

**Analissa :** ouaa que dire ! Bah cela me touche vraiment que tu dises que mes chapitres sont magnifiques ! oui, j'ai adoré cet épisode aussi car la danse ainsi que l'arrivée de Caroline ont été magique, c'était vraiment comme un tournant pour eux et j'ai voulu le mettre en valeur

_**PDV de Caroline :**_

J'avis agit sur un coup de tête et me voilà, devant chez lui à midi passé, grimpant sur les marches du perron. Une boule au creux de mon estomac se formant. Je réunis mon courage et avant que je n'ais eu le temps de lever la main pour toquer, il apparut devant moi portant seulement un jogging… Soudain je me sentis mal à l'aise devant lui ainsi vêtu…

**- Caroline ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite si matinale.**

Il avait dit cela sur un ton rieur. Sans doute avait-il vu mon malaise. Je me ressaisis donc et lui demanda la permission d'entrée. Il se mit de profile en m'intimant de passer.

**- Assis-toi,** me dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

Je le fis et observa quelque instant le salon. Le sol ainsi que les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculés. Le mobilier quand à lui était plus foncé et très classe. Je m'étais assise sur un canapé en cuir noir qui devait valoir une fortune. Je stoppais ma contemplation pour porter mon regard sur lui, je me mis à détailler son corps sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, il était musclé mais sans trop, juste ce qu'il fallait, ces muscles étaient saillants, son torse parfait, sur son épaule gauche je pouvais voir son magnifique tatouage, une plume d'où s'échappait plusieurs corbeau. Il était beau, purement et simplement.

Je me ressaisis quand je l'entendis rire doucement. Je le regardais alors droit dans les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

**- « Mais un jour, dans un an ou même dans un siècle tu viendra à ma porte et me demandera de te montrer ce que le monde a à offrir. »**

J'avais vu son visage passer du rire au sérieux, puis à l'étonnement pour qu'enfin un sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres.

**- Est-ce que ton offre tient toujours ?** Je lui adressais un petit sourire gêner, il s'approcha de moi et me tendis sa main en me disant :

**- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Prends ma main et on part en voyage, mais tu peux aussi te rétracter et sortir de cette maison et faire comme si rien de tout ceci ne c'était passer. Mais sache que si tu acceptes, il n'y a pas de retour possible en arrière. **

Je n'hésitais pas et je posa alors ma main dans la sienne, en soutenant son regard. Il me releva donc à l'aide de sa vitesse vampirique et je me retrouvais alors coller contre son torse nu. Je n'avais pas quitté son regard mais cette soudaine proximité me mit mal à l'aise.

**- Bon, je … je vais aller préparer ma valise. On va où ?**

**- Ça love c'est une surprise, je passe te chercher dans deux heures le temps de préparer le voyage et pour toi, de dire au revoir à tout le monde parce que nous partons pour les deux semaines ! Tu es bien en vacance ?**

**- Eu oui.**

**- Allez file, **me dit-il en souriant et en me poussant vers la porte d'entrée.

J'hochais la tête et me dirigea vers la porte d'un pas peu assurer puis je me retournais et lui sourit et partit en courant vers ma voiture et démarra en trombe ! C'est partie !

J'étais au volant quand j'appelais ma mère pour la prévenir. Je lui laissais un message vocal car bien sur je ne pus la joindre, je lui dis qu'elle pourrait m'appeler, que je m'offrais des vacances et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Puis je passais un coup de file qui me fit plus peur… Elena, je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir, oui elle voulait que j'apprenne à le connaître mais de là à partir avec lui…

**- Allô, **me fit-elle de sa voix douce

**- Oui Elena, c'est Caroline je... je vais partir pendant un moment.**

Silence à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**- Elena t'es là ?**

**- Oui oui, pardon mais est ce que sa va Caroline tu m'as l'air anxieuse et tu pars où ? Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Tyler ?**

**- Eu et bien oui et non, et je en sais pas où je vais.**

**- Caroline je m'inquiète là, tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise ?**

Je souris intérieurement… difficile avec ma condition de vampire. A part m'exposer au soleil sans ma bague ou me planter un pieu dans le cœur je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose.

**- Non écoute Elena je... je pars avec Klaus, il m'emmène visiter le monde pendant deux semaines j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. J'ai agit sur un coup de tête…**

**- Caroline, fait attention à toi, je ne t'en veux pas tu es ma meilleur amie je souhaite ton bonheur et si Klaus peut t'en apporter, alors je l'accepte. Amuse toi profite de la vie Caro'.**

**- Merci Elena je t'embrasse prend soin de toi et tien moi au courant pour Damon et Stefan enfin tu sais…**

**- Oui, t'inquiète pas aller bisous ! Bonne vacance avec le grand méchant loup !**

**- Eh !** Je ne pus finir ma réplique qu'elle avait déjà raccrochée, décidément Damon lui déteignait dessus.

J'arrivais à la maison, il me restait 1h30 pour préparer un sac de voyage sans même savoir la destination de celui-ci.

**- Voila qui va être pratique pour choisir mes vêtements **pensais-je à voix haute.

Je décidais donc de prendre un peu de tout me disant quand même que Klaus n'allait pas m'emmener au pole nord, du moins je l'espérais parce que là je n'étais pas vraiment équipé. Je pris des gilets, des tee-shirts, une robe de cocktails au cas ou, quelques robes simple, une veste doublée, des sous vêtements plus ou moins sexy, je n'avais que ça… soudain, je regrettais de ne pas avoir des sous vêtements plus simple, pas qu'il allait les voir sur moi, non ! mais il était bien capable de fouiller dans mon sac. Je me munis d'une trousse de soin comprenant brosse à dent, dentifrice, maquillage et quelques bijoux. Je saisis mon porte feuille sur ma commode que je glissa dans mon sac à main contenant une poche de sang, une bouteille d'eau, un miroir de poche, gloss, et un tas de choses inutiles : bref le sac d'une femme… enfin sans compter la poche de sang bien sur. J'en pris quelque une de plus que je glissais dans ma valise espérant qu'on ne la contrôlerait pas vu qu'elle n'était pas très grosse. Je me muni de mon portable ainsi que du chargeur, d'un bouquin pour si le voyage était long, et de quelque pairs de chaussures dont des baskets, et des talons assortit a ma robe de cocktails. Voilà j'avais le nécessaire, au pire j'achèterais sur place. Il me restait 30 minutes, je descendis donc ma valise et mon sac à main dans le hall d'entrée et alluma la télé en attendant l'arriver de klaus. Je mis les dessins animés… cela faisant 20 minutes que j'étais devant Scooby doo quand on me fit sursauter.

**- Je ne t'imaginais pas fan de dessins animés mais je pourrais m'arranger pour faire mettre la chaîne dans ta future chambre d'Hôtel ! **dit-il en rigolant.

Quand à moi j'avais fait un bond de deux mètre surprise car je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

**- Klaus ! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !** J'avais entre temps éteint la télé un peu gêné malgré tout qu'il m'ait pris en flagrant délit. Il leva les mains en signe d'excuse mais le sourire qu'il essayait de contenir indiquait le contraire**. GRRR ce qu'il peut m'énerver** pensais-je.

**- C'est bon, t'as fini de te moquer de moi ?! Mes bagages sont prêts tu peux les porter si tu veux.** Il le fit, ce qui m'étonna un peu. Mais bon après tout il était de la vieille école, très vieille école. Je le suivis, ferma ma maison à clé et me retourna pour voir le 4X4 de Klaus noir garé devant le perron.

**- Où allons-nous alors ?**

**- Je te l'ais dit Sweetheart, c'est une surprise**, il me fit son sourire en coin et je leva les yeux au ciel avant de grimper du coter passager. Il m'ouvrit la portière. Klaus galant, cela faisait peur.

Une fois installée, il démarra, et je posais ma tête sur la vitre fraîche en espérant que je ne faisais pas une horrible erreur. Puis je me mis à rêver à l'endroit dans lequel Klaus allait m'emmener. C'est donc des images plein les yeux que je sombrais dans l'inconscience bercé par son parfum qui envahissait l'habitacle.

Je sentais une main ferme et douce à la fois passer sur mon épaule, et me secouer doucement, puis son parfum vint me chatouiller les narines suivit du son de sa voix qui me parvint :

**- Love ? On est à l'aéroport, réveil toi.**

Je grimaçais quand les rayons de soleil virent me brûler les yeux me sortant de ma torpeur. Je croisa le regard bleu de Klaus qui m'observait. Il sourit puis se releva me laissant la place pour sortir de la voiture. Il se dirigea vers le coffre d'où il sortit toutes nos valises.

**- Besoin d'aide ?**

**- Non merci sa va aller, allez vite se serais dommage qu'on loupe notre avion,** me sourit-il. Il passa devant moi en verrouillant la voiture qui resterait là pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à notre retour.

J'avais du mal à croire que j'étais avec celui qui avait fait de nos vie un cauchemar. Il était pourtant si gentil en ce moment_. __**Ne te laisse pas prendre à son jeu, il te manipule surement, reste sur tes gardes, **_me dis-je à moi-même.

Nos arrivâmes à l'accueil ou nous fîmes enregistrer nos bagages, par chance ma valise ne passa pas aux bornes et je pus la prendre avec moi dans l'avion. Klaus avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que je ne voie pas notre destination. Il m'avait mis un casque avec de la musique à fond et avait pris les billets avant même que je ne les aperçoivent. Il m'enleva le casque qu'une fois assise dans l'avion et quand l'annonce de la destination avait été annoncé.

**- T'es fou Klaus, tout ça pour que je ne sache pas la destination …**

**- Ne me sous estime pas Caroline, tu verras que se ne sera que plus beau pour toi quand tu découvriras la destination une fois sur place.**

**- Je peux te poser une question ?...** Il me regarda alerter par mon ton à la foi sérieux et gêné. Il hocha la tête pour m'inciter à continuer.

**- Cela fait si longtemps que tu es sur terre. Cela ne t'ais jamais arrivé de vouloir tout balancer ? Tu n'en a pas marre d'avoir tout vu et d'y revoir encor et encor sans que cela ne s'arrête jamais ? **

**- Sweetheart, sache que le monde n'est jamais le même, il est en perpétuel mouvement, la musique, l'art… **il me sourit et je finis sa phrase.

**- La beauté à l'état pure. **Il acquiesça et continua :

**- Quand à tout balancer en l'air cela dépend ce que tu entends par là. J'ai fait des choses horribles et j'en ferais certainement encore, bien que cela te déplaise, mais une chose m'a aider : ma famille. J'ai une façon spécial de leur montrer que je tiens à eux…**

**- ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… **A son air renfrogner je compris que je devais me taire.

**- Mais je ne peux pas tout balancer, je dois protéger ma famille, sinon qui le fera **? Il sourit.** Et en tant que créature la plus puissante sur Terre, pourquoi voudrais-je tout lâcher, alors que je peux faire ce que je veux ? **

Il avait marqué un point là, il le comprit à mon expression et il se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège. Puis quand une hôtesse de l'air passa à proximité il nous commanda une bouteille de champagne frais, j'hallucinais. Il me servit une coupe ainsi qu'à lui et nous bûmes en silence. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour être à l'aise, et cela me faisait bizarre après tout c'était Klaus. Puis il me tendit un thermos, je compris à son clin d'œil que c'était du sang et moi qui en novice avait mis des poches dans mon sac… Je me sentis bête. J'acceptais et bu quelques gorgées avant de lui rendre en le remerciant et de laisser le silence entre nous reprendre.

**- Mesdames, messieurs, nous sommes arrivés à destination. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité et ne pas vous déplacer en cabine. **

J'avais les yeux qui brillaient d'excitation, j'avais hâte de découvrir où Klaus m'avait emmenée. Il prit nos bagages et me banda les yeux.

**- Klaus ! **protestais-je, **tu…**

Il ignora royalement mes protestations.

**- Attention la tête on monte dans un taxi,** il me guida et m'aida à m'assoir mais ne retira pas le bandeau.

**- Tu gâches tout là !**

**- Au contraire, tu verras d'ici 20 minutes, que j'ai eu raison, comme toujours.** Je me contentai de tirer la langue dans le vide sans voir sa réaction. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence puis quand nous fûmes arrivés il remercia le chauffeur, le paya sortit nos bagages et m'aida à m'extirper de la voiture. Il se mit derrière moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

**- Garde tes yeux fermer je te dirais quand les ouvrirent et ne triche pas s'il te plait… **

Je frissonnais à la sensation de son souffle sur mon coup puis au contact de ses mains qui m'enlevaient doucement le bandeau. Je gardais les yeux fermés puis il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me dit tout bas : _**ouvre-les.**_ Ce que je fis et j'eus le souffle couper_**. Mon dieu Klaus **__pensais-je._

* * *

**_Voili voilou_**

**_Haha je sais vous allez vouloir me tuer mais que voulez-vous j'aime vous faire trépigné ;) XoXo !_**

**_Mélanie01_**


	6. Chapter 5: Petite virée partie 2

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lilihammer56 :** Oula alors pleins de choses à dire lol, déjà merci pour tes commentaires, de tes analyses aussi ) oui moi aussi j'ai adoré ce petit klaus en mission espionnage de sa belle. En ce qui concerne Elena et Caroline j'avais envie de changer comme j'ai pu déjà le dire à d'autres lectrices. Pour Klaus et sa sœur il y aura d'autres moments comme celui-là car j'aime énormément l'amour qu'ils se porte et je veux le mettre en avant_. (là c'est mon traumatisme de ne pas avoir de grand frère qui ressort mdrr)_ Ensuite pour ce qui est des descriptions je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi car je pense que dans un texte il est important de décrire parce que si l'on ne décrit rien, l'histoire ne fait rien passer, on ne s'imagine pas réellement la scène, je décris beaucoup les sentiments des deux personnages, du moins j'essaie de faire passer un max d'émotions mais je compense avec la description car tout de même Klaus à été intéressé tout d'abord par le physique de Caroline, puis par son esprit en la connaissant donc l'apparence à tout de même un rôle à jouer, donc c'est quelque chose que je ne changerais pas ) Et je pense que cela n'a rien avoir avec la maturité, je ne pense pas non plus que j'aurais plus de monde j'aimerais d'ailleurs décrire plus mais sur mon blog je joins des images ce que ici je ne peux pas faire donc bon :/ Et enfin, l'amitié des trois filles étaient quelque chose que j'admirais mais qui c'est vite évaporée avec ces histoires de vampires et j'ai voulu la faire réapparaître et temps mieux vu qu'apparemment cela plait ! Et j'ai bien précisé dans mon résumé que je ne tiens pas compte de l'ordre des épisodes c'est donc pour cela que je place divers phrases à divers endroits pour que cela colle avec le fil de mon histoire ! Voili voila je crois que j'ai répondu à tout lol c'est long mais complet, encore merci je tiendrais compte de tout ce que tu m'as dit mais je ne peux pas changer certaines choses car c'est ainsi que j'ai décidé d'écrire mon histoire XoXo

* * *

**_Chapitre 5: Petite virée_**

**_Partie 2 : Roma !_**

_**Flashback :**_

Lors de la soirée des Mikealson, Klaus m'avait emmené voir son atelier pour me montrer sa passion, j'étais ébahi par la beauté de son art, un dessin d'une femme au visage fort avec les cheveux au vent m'avait interpellé je l'avais pris dans mes mains :

**- Et ça, c'est toi qui l'à fait ?**

Il avait parut embarrasser.

**- Eu oui, il y a même une de mes toiles, un paysage qui est à l'Hermitage, mais rien de très remarquable. Connais-tu ce musé ?**

**- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voyager.**

**- Je t'y emmènerai. Ensuite on ira où tu veux : Rome, Paris…Tokyo.**

**- Ouaaa**, j'avais rit mais l'idée m'avait séduite.

_**Fin du flashback :**_

Il l'avait fait, il m'avait emmené ! J'étais devant ce magnifique monument connu de tous. Rond, fait de pierre avec de multiple arcade qui laissait entrapercevoir l'intérieur. Il était à quelque mètre de moi, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, dans les lumières rouge oranger que le coucher de soleil nous offrait. Klaus avait réussi en moins de 30 secondes à me faire rêver alors que Tyler en plus d'un an et demi n'y était pas parvenu… Du moins pas autant. Je me retournai vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, éblouis par la beauté du moment et de l'endroit. Et sans vraiment réfléchir à mon geste je le pris dans mes bras pour lui dire merci. Il se figea, raide comme un piquet. Je pensais soudain qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude que quelqu'un autre que sa sœur ne le serre dans ses bras et encore… Je recula donc un sourire gêner sur le visage, je lui fit passer alors au travers mon regard toute la gratitude que j'avais. Il hocha la tête et me sourit à son tour. Il sortit de son sac un appareil photo.

**- Fais-moi un beau sourire, quel guide serais-je si je ne te prenais pas en photo devant le Colisée !**

Je ne pris pas la pause comme il me l'avait demandé, mais je lui prit l'appareil photo des mains et j'accostais un passant en lui montrant l'appareil vu que je ne parlais pas l'italien. Le jeune homme compris puisqu'il me prit l'appareil et nous fit signe de nous rapprocher. Klaus surpris ne bougea pas, je lui prit donc la taille il parut se détendre et passa alors son bras sur mes épaules et nous sourîmes à l'unissons. Le flash se déclencha et je pensais alors que c'était la première photo que j'aurais de Klaus.

**- Grazie mille per la sua gentilezza, aveva una buona serata ! **

**- Tu parles Italien !** Il acquiesça.

**- En mille ans j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre quelques langues.**

**- J'imagine.** J'étais aux anges, je me retournais vers le monument et il me promit que demain nous irions le visiter si je le voulais. J'avais assuré que rien ne me ferais plus plaisir. Il avait donc pris nos bagages et m'avait indiqué de le suivre. On allait surement à l'hôtel.

Cela faisait 10 minutes que nous marchions dans les rues et depuis 10 minutes, j'avais ce même sourire niais plaquer sur le visage telle une enfant que l'on aurait emmenée dans un immense magasin de jouet avec la permission de tout acheter.

_**PDV de Klaus :**_

Je n'avais jamais vu Caroline sourire autant. Elle s'émerveillait devant tout, mais vraiment tout. Elle me faisait chaud au cœur. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser en boucle le moment ou elle m'avait prise dans ses bras, je n'avais pas réussit à bouger tellement elle m'avait surprise, et quand elle avait passée son bras autour de ma taille pour la photo, j'avais ressentit une décharge là ou elle avait posée sa main. Si elle savait l'effet qu'elle me faisait… Mais je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Elle essayait juste d'être polie et de me remercier de lui faire visiter le monde. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu que se soit plus pour elle. Jamais je n'avais fait autant de chose pour faire plaisir à une femme. D'habitude je ne faisais rien car elle tombait toutes sous mon charme. C'était facile, elles étaient toutes banales mais elle… Caroline était différente, tellement forte, belle, courageuse et loyale. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas accepté de lui faire visiter le monde sans arrière pensées… J'espérais secrètement qu'elle apprendrait à connaître l'homme que je suis derrière le vampire Hybride, derrière l'homme sans cœur qui massacre les gens par centaine. Elle m'avait changée. Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Je pouvais la comprendre, cette ville était splendide. Elle transpirait l'histoire. Tout était monument ici, tout était beauté et lumière_**. Comme elle**_ pensais-je.

**- Klaus !** Sa voix résonnait à mes oreille tel une mélodie, surtout quand elle prononçait mon prénom.

**- Oui ? **

**- Ou m'emmènes-tu, cela fait 15 minutes que l'on marche,** elle avait dit sa en rigolant à moitié. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle. Je me mis à détailler son visage : fin, de grands yeux bleu magnifiques dans lesquelles j'aimais me perdre, des lèvres fines, très attirante, un teint de pêche. Juste parfaite.

**- Klaus… ? **

Je me ressaisis et lui intima de me suivre, je pris une dernière fois à droite et arrivé au coin de la rue, sur le trottoir d'en face se dressait l'hôtel le plus chère du quartier, le plus luxueux aussi.

Je vis sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet du choc. J'étais satisfait de la surprendre. Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

**- Klaus pince- moi je suis entrain de rêver ou alors c'est que t'es malade ! Mais tu imagines le prix d'une simple chambre ?! Et on est deux alors multiplie par deux et Annh Klaus comment je fais pour payer ma chambre jamais j'aurais assez d'argent et pis…**

Je lui coupais la parole en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche, il fallait qu'elle respire et que je la rassure.

**- Déjà respire sinon tu vas mourir avant d'avoir finit ton discours**, devant son air vexé je me mis à rire, ce qui la surprit, je me ressaisis donc et lui dit :

**- Ensuite, tu n'as rien à payer love, j'ai déjà tout pris en charge, et ne fais pas cette tête, ceci n'est pas négociable, et non tu ne rêve pas, c'est la réalité, tu es belle et bien à Rome ! et tu vas te détendre et prendre la vie du bon coter et moi je m'occupe de tout, d'accord ? **Quand elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête je retirais mon index de ses lèvres et traversa la route.

Une fois à la réception, je m'annonçais et on me délivra la clé de la suite.

**- Klaus, tu n'as pris qu'une chambre ? C'est donc si chère que ça ? Mais rassure moi cela à beau être une simple chambre il y a des lits séparés hein ?**

Je souriais intérieurement, elle ne savait toujours pas que j'avais loué une suite pour deux à un prix exorbitant. Pendant qu'elle continuait à déblatérer, nous étions arrivés à la chambre que j'ouvris et où je laissa Caroline entrer pour la découvrir. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise. J'étais très satisfait.

**PDV de Caroline :**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Klaus avait payé une fortune pour nos loger dans une suite 5 étoiles, qui les valait largement d'ailleurs. J'avais les yeux qui brillaient. Il était incroyable ou totalement inconscient de mettre une fortune là dedans. Mais j'étais heureuse. Tout était parfait. Il me faisait vivre un rêve. J'aurais pu l'apprécier s'il n'avait pas ruiné la vie de mes amis et par la mêle occasion la mienne, même si c'était moi qui m'en était le mieux sortit en fin de compte. J'observais la suite. Le parquet était en bois vernis noir, les canapés était d'un blanc crème ainsi que les rideaux, tout le salon jouait sur des nuance de cri au noire et du blanc au beige, c'était splendide. Je regardais Klaus.

**- Merci… Merci de faire tout cela, je ne sais pas comment te remercier… je n'ai pas les moyens…**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier ni de me rembourser, rien que de te voir sourire me suffit.**

Il m'avait dit cela droit dans les yeux sans ciller, il était sérieux. Je m'avança alors dans la pièce. La moquette était douce, cela se voyait, je posais mes chaussures pour marcher pieds nu. Elle l'était. Il me suivait et observait attentivement chacune de mes réactions.

**- Tu veux voir ta chambre non ?** Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et m'entraina au fond de la suite. Il ouvrit une porte et encore une fois ma mâchoire se décrocha sous l'effet du choc. La chambre était lumineuse, le lit était immense, il était entouré d'un bois orangé qui détonnais avec la pièce blanche il était aussi paré de draps blanc. Le sol quand à lui était en parquet écru légèrement strié de marron clair. Je levais la tête et vis la baie vitrée entre ouverte qui donnait sur une piscine.

**- Klaus ! C'est splendide !**

**- Va voir,** il me poussa légèrement. Je m'exécutais donc et m'avança vers la piscine qui était d'un bleu turquoise, j'eu envie de m'y baigner immédiatement. Klaus le comprit et referma doucement la porte, me laissant seule dans ma chambre. Il avait posé ma valise au pied de mon lit mais je réalisa que je n'avais pas pris de maillot de bain. Au moment ou cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, j'en découvris un posé sur mon lit. _**Klaus**_ pensais-je. Il pensait vraiment à tout et avait bon goût. Il était à bandeau violet avec une culotte que l'on pouvait nouer sur le coter à l'aide d'un nœud. Je me dévêtis donc et l'enfila avant de sortir sur la terrasse et de rentrée dans l'eau chauffée qui détendit aussitôt mes muscles crispés par le voyage.

Il était près de 11 heures quand je sortis de la piscine. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain que je ne trouva pas dans ma chambre, je mis donc un peignoir pour sortir de ma chambre et aller chercher la salle de bain. Quand je fus sortit je vis Klaus assis sur un des fauteuils un verre de whisky à la main, comme à son habitude. Il m'entendit et tourna sa tête dans ma direction. Je ne sus décrypter son expression au moment où il posa son regard sur moi, en peignoir, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Son regard me transperça et me mit mal à l'aise. Je me raclais la gorge pour enfin parler :

**- Eu, il n'y a pas de salle de bain dans ma chambre, je voulais juste savoir ou elle était vu que tu as surement déjà visité la suite… et je te préviens, si il n'y en a qu'une j'ai tendance à eu… m'étaler.**

**- T'inquiète, je te rappelle que j'ai une sœur.** J'opinais à cette remarque. Il se leva et me passa devant. Il se dirigea vers le couloir qui longeait les chambres et m'ouvrit la porte du fond. J'eus le souffle coupé, encore.

**- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me surprendre et par la même occasion de me couper le souffle je vais finir par mourir étouffée** dis-je à moitié consciente de mes paroles et de sa réaction tellement j'étais obnubiler par la salle de bain, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une salle de bain, c'était plutôt un spa, oui !

**- Temps mieux que cela te plaise.** Puis comme il l'avait fait précédemment il me laissa seule, j'aurais imaginé qu'il soit plus insistant mais non, il me respectait. Il comprenait que j'avais besoin d'espace.

Je pris ma douche en ayant l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. En sortant j'eu un sentiment d'horreur. Je n'avais pas pris mes vêtements ! Je n'avais plus que mon peignoir, mon maillot de bain étant tremper. Le seul moyen que j'avais était :

**- Klaus !** criais-je bien que se ne soit pas nécessaire. C'était encore un réflex.

**- Caroline, tout va bien tu as un souci ?!** on pouvait sentir dans sa voix de l'inquiétude.

**- Non sa va c'est juste que… que je suis bête ! j'ai oublier mes affaires de rechange tu pourrais aller prendre mon bas de survêtement avec un top s'il te plait et n'en profite pas je te prévient sinon je te fais avaler tes dents !**

**- Bien bien**, je l'entendis rire. « _**oh mon dieu**_ pensais-je _**il va fouiller dans ma valise et tout voir ! **_» c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Deux coups retentirent contre la porte. Je me dirigea vers celle-ci, l'entrouvris et passa ma main et il me remis mon linge, sans même essayer d'entrer. Peut être m'étais-je trompé sur les manières de Klaus. Je m'habillais en vitesse puis sortit. Je me sentais bien. Je pensais le trouver dans le salon mais il n'y était pas, je tendis donc l'oreille et à l'aide de mon ouïe sur développer j'entendis sa respiration. Je me dirigea donc en direction de ce son et je me retrouva sur une terrasse avec vu sur la ville. Des fauteuils d'extérieurs étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une table abrité par un fin tissu blanc en lin ? De chaque côté se trouvait des lampions qui diffusaient une douce lumière, de l'autre côté de la terrasse se trouvait un jacuzzi entouré de chaise longue. C'était romantique et magnifique.

Et il était là… toujours aussi beau, assis sur un des fauteuils qui entourait la table, décontracté avec son pull fin gris, sa veste en cuir effet fripé, un jean foncé ainsi que des chaussures de marques. Il avait autour de coup ses éternels colliers. Son visage était calme et serein, il avait un léger sourire. Je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Il avait toujours un masque de froideur quand il était à Mistyc Fall. J'appréciais de plus en plus cette facette de Klaus. Cette facette de sa personnalité où ressortait son humanité. Je pris place en face de lui.

**- Tu as faim ?** me demanda-t-il

Je réfléchis, je n'avais pas faim de sang mais j'avais bien envie de manger un petit plat, techniquement avec ma condition de vampire mangé de la nourriture humaine n'était pas nécessaire mais je n'étais pas prête à y renoncer.

**- Oui, mais il n'y à rien à manger et c'est tard, aucun magasin n'est ouvert à cette heure.**

**- Love, je connais la ville par cœur et je connais une petite épicerie ouverte jusqu'à une heure du matin.**

**- Tu sais cuisiner ? Ne t'embête pas, pourquoi on commanderait pas au Room Service ?** Il me fit un clin d'œil mais ne répondit pas à mes questions.

**- Je reviens dans 10 minutes, fais comme chez toi !**

Puis il partit en coup de vent. Je décidais d'explorer plus en détail la suite. J'avais vu le salon, la terrasse, ma chambre et la salle de bain. Je supposais donc qu'il restait la cuisine et… la chambre de Klaus. Je grimaçais à cette pensée. Mais je voulais voir si sa chambre était la même que moi et bon… c'est vrai j'étais juste curieuse de voir où il allait dormir tout court. Je me dirigea d'abord vers la cuisine qui tout comme le reste était très moderne. Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste de la suite. Elle brillait tellement elle était immaculé. Le plastique poli était noir ou blanc par endroit. A la place de simple plaque de gaz, se trouvait une plaque à induction flambant neuveg. Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je vit la photo de mon interlocuteur s'afficher, je décrocha donc :

**- Hey maman !**

**- Caroline ou es-tu ?! Elena m'a dit que tu étais partit avec Klaus ! mais tu as perdu la tête. Tu rentres tout de suite !**

**- Maman calme toi, je suis en sécurité et…** Elle en me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle repartit de plus belle.

**- En sécurité ?! Oh mon dieu Caroline ! Il t'a hypnotisé ! **

**- Maman ! tait toi s'il te plait et écoute moi ! Il ne m'a pas hypnotisé, au contraire c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de m'emmener et tu sais quoi ?! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. C'est peut être Klaus qui m'a emmener et c'est lui qui a fait de nos vie un enfer, mais ses derniers temps, il ne s'est rien passé et Oh maman ! Si tu savais comme c'est beau, le colisée et Anh notre suite ! Il a prit la plus chère mais c'est splendide et…**

**- Ma puce, respire et tu es à Rome ?! Et ben dis donc on peut dire que question voyage, il a du goût. Bon tu m'as l'aire heureuse et … si tu lui fait confiance…**

**- Ce n'est pas cela maman, mais jusqu'à maintenant il à été incapable de me laisser mourir, je suppose donc que je suis en sécurité avec lui.**

**- Bien, mais donne moi de tes nouvelles régulièrement et amuse toi bien, prend des photos !**

**- Oui maman, et tiens moi au courant des activitées de Mystic Fall et fais attention à toi, je t'aime !**

**- Moi aussi ma puce.**

Je raccrochais et mis mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière de jean. J'allais me diriger vers la chambre de Klaus quand celui-ci entra dans la suite avec un sac rempli de nourriture. Je me stoppais dans mon élan pour qu'il ne devine pas mon intention.

**- Un plat italien cela te tente ?**

**- Avec grand plaisir, je meurs de faim et je n'ai jamais mangé italien à part des pizzas et des lasagnes mais aux états unis...**

**- Oui je vois, bien, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fais ce que tu veux.**

_**PDV de klaus :**_

Je la vit se diriger vers le canapé et si affaler et allumer la télévision. Elle me regarda soudain et me dit d'un ton mi amuser mi sérieux :

**- Klaus pas de commentaire et ne rigole pas !**

Je ne compris cette phrase que quand elle mit la chaîne des dessins animés. Je ne pus contenir mon sourire. Qu'avait elle fait de moi ? Elle prit un air renfrogné et me réprimandât.

**- Klaus !**

**- Je n'ai rien dit** répliquais-je.

Elle fit mine de bouder et se mit donc à regarder l'écran. Pendant ce temps je m'activais. Coupant les légumes, épluchant les tomates etc., je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lever les yeux pour la contempler. Elle riait devant la télé, elle était naturelle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pourrait apprécier ma compagnie. Après tout, j'étais correct avec elle. J'étais moi-même ce qui ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis ma transformation, c'est-à-dire il y a plus de mille ans et ce petit bout de vampire était apparue et m'avait poussé à bout mais je n'avais jamais put lui faire du mal. Sauf une fois, mais je n'avais put me résoudre à la laisser mourir sous mes yeux par ma faute. Et maintenant elle était là, dans la même pièce que moi, attendant devant les dessins animés le repas que je lui préparais. Si kol et Rebekah avaient été là, ils n'auraient pas manqué une occasion pour me charrier. Surtout Kol, ma sœur en romantique qu'elle était serait resté plus en retrait une fois une vanne lancé. Quand à Elijah, lui qui cherchait ma rédemption et bien il serait aux anges. _**Ah la famille**_ pensais-je.

**- Tu préfères manger dehors ou dedans love ?**

Elle réfléchit quelque instant où je vis apparaître un froncement entre ses yeux.

**- Dehors, je suis à Rome et autant profité de la vu non ?**

**- Surement ! **Je me remit au travail quand j'entendis l'estomac de Caroline gargouillé.

Je mis la table à l'aide de ma vitesse vampirique, elle se leva et de sa démarche gracieuse vint s'assoir.

**- Je suis gênée je n'ai rien fait !**

**- Chut et apprécie** lui dis-je sérieusement.

**- Comment ça chut Klaus ?! Si je veux parler je parle et ce n'est pas ton chut qui m'en empêchera ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es un hybride qu'il faut te croire tout permis tu peux faire cela avec qui tu veux mais si tu veux y faire avec moi tu peux te mettre le doigt ou je pense !**

Personne n'avait osé me parler de la sorte sans périr dans la seconde qui suivait mais avec elle c'était différent, elle osait me défier et elle n'en était que plus attirante, néanmoins je me devais de répliquer.

**- Sais-tu à qui tu parles ? Tu as de la chance d'être toi et je te parle comme je veux love mais sache que cette fois ci, tu as pris la mouche trop vite**, je souris devant son air d'incompréhension face à ma remarque, je répondis donc à sa question silencieuse : **Je disais simplement ça parce que le diner est servi**.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliqué mais ne prononça pas un mot car j'avais ôté la cloche de son assiette Elle oublia sa réplique pour me dire quelque chose de totalement différent :

**- Ouah ! on dirait la présentation des plats dans les restaurants quatre étoiles ! Sa sent super bon, c'est quoi** me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**- Ceci sweetheart, c'est un gratin de légumes à l'italienne.**

Elle commença à manger et me complimenta en me disant que c'était vraiment délicieux. J'étais heureux que cela lui plaise. La tension de tout à l'heure était retombée et nous mangions en discutant de tout et de rien. Il était près de 3h du matin quand Caroline me dit bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Ce n'est que vers 4h que je me décidais à aller dormir car dans 6h je devais être debout. J'avais la ville à lui faire visiter ! Quand je passa devant sa chambre je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouté ce qu'elle faisait. Mais seul sa respiration, lente et calme, signe qu'elle dormait paisiblement me parvint. J'avais envie d'aller la regarder dormir mais je me ressaisis et partit me coucher.

* * *

**Ce chapitre comporte une suite car il était vraiment très long et j'ai hésité à le poster en entier :) j'attends vos réactions !**

**Mélanie01**


	7. Réponses reviews

**Réponses reviews : **

Désolé, je postais mon chapitre au moment ou vous avez commenté donc je réponds

**Miia :** Voilà, tu l'as ta dstination lol j'espère que tu es agréablement surprise !

**Anilissa :** Oui cela fait beaucoup de couple mais j'aime cela. Très contente de voir que j'arrive à fire passer ces émotions au travers de mon texte :D XoXo


	8. Chapter 6: Paris

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Analissa :** Effectivement, Rome dans toute sa splendeur, quelle belle ville ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et oui, j'ai des gouts de luxe, cela ressort dans l'histoire lol mais bon, il faut bien qu'il la fasse rêver ! ) On attends pas moins de notre Klaus !

**Nightmare2054 :** Merci beaucoup, je voulais absolument les voir aller la bas surtout que je connais bien cette ville pour y être aller et en plus de mes origines italiennes, c'était obligé ! :D Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus, voilà la suite je te laisse juger )

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :** Voilà la suite j'espère que tu vas l'aprecier, merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Lilihammer56 :** Non, tu ne m'as pas vexé du tout ne t'inquiète pas, il m'en faut plus pour cela ) Vu que tu as lu la suite sur mon blog, ce n'est pas une surprise ce chapitre, tu vas devoir attendre un peu lol Merci, les photos sur mon blog, sont celles ue j'ai faite lors de mon voyage en Italie et je suis heureuse de t'avoir donné 'envie d'y aller, cela veut dire que j'ai bien rendu hommage à cette ville Bisous

**Miiia : **Merci pour ta reviews, vvoilà la suite enjoy !

**Mel023 :** Ouaaa tu me touches grave, tu vois moi j'ai relu ta publications trois ou quatre fois aussi tellement elle m'a touchée. Et c'est justement le but de ce voyage, qu'elle puisse enfin voir le vrai klaus, celui qui n'est pas constament sur ses gardes avec les plans des Salvatores ect…Voilà la suite ! ) XoXo

**klausetcaroline :** Merci pour ces copliments, je vais tacher de ne pas te decevoir !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Paris love, Paris !**

_**PDV de Caroline : **_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais vraiment à Paris ! Cette magnifique capitale. Je m'imaginais déjà me balader le long de l'étendue d'eau qui traversait cette ville qui se nommait la seine, je me voyais dans de beaux et luxueux restaurants à gouté la gastronomie française. Bizarrement Klaus apparaissait dans chacune de ses visions… J'étais de plus en plus confuse sur notre « relation » … Il me tira de mes réflexions en me passant une main devant les yeux.

**- Ca va mon ange ?** **Tu as l'air préoccupé. Cela ne te plait pas…**

Quand je relevais la tête pour poser mon regard sur lui je vis une lueur de déception passer dans ses yeux qui disparu aussitôt, remplacer par son masque habituel d'indifférence, masque que je n'avais pas vu depuis notre départ de Mystic Fall. Je m'empressais donc de dissiper ses doutes.

**- Oh non pas du tout je suis vraiment très heureuse d'être ici, tu ne peux pas savoir, je pensais juste à quelque chose et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, excuse moi**, je lui donnais mon plus beau sourire mais il ne fut pas dupe.

**- Love, tu ne sais pas mentir, je te crois quand tu dis être heureuse mais tes pensées ont l'air vraiment de te perturbées alors parle moi.**

**- Klaus… notre hum… « relation » ? **Le voyant opiner de la tête pour me montrer qu'il avait comprit ce que je voulais dire, je continuais **à bien évoluée mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit au stade de parler de mes pensées personnelles…**

Il parut blesser par mes paroles mais il se reprit bien vite et hocha la tête. Le taxi dans lequel nous étions nous déposa à ce moment devant notre hôtel, nous épargnant un moment de gêne et de silence froid. Comme à son habitude Klaus avait choisit un des hôtels les plus chère de Paris, bien sur… Un homme d'une trentaine d'année à peine vînt à notre rencontre et pris ma valise que je venais de sortir du coffre. Il me lança un sourire charmeur auquel je répondis par un sourire poli mais apparemment, il avait décidé de ne pas s'en tenir à ça.

**- Mademoiselle si je puis me permettre votre beauté est comment dire ? sans nom. **

Il m'avait parlé dans un anglais parfait, le personnel devait surement être au courant de notre venu pensais-je soudain. Gênée par son compliment je ne su que répondre. Klaus par contre savais apparemment quoi dire puisqu'il envoya promptement balader l'homme.

**- Non, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre par contre vous pouvez prendre nos valises et faire ce pour quoi vous êtes payer.** Il appuya ses paroles et lui balançant son sac de voyage dans les bras avec plus de violence que nécessaire.

Surpris par sa réaction une pensée vola jusqu'à mon cerveau « serait-il jaloux ? » Je me repris en voyant la stupidité de ma pensée. Puis, curieuse malgré tout de voir si ma folle idée était vrai je m'approchais alors du bagagiste et lui murmura à l'oreille, tout de fois assez fort pour que Klaus entende :

**- Excusez le, il n'est pas très doux et à tendance à avoir des sautes d'humeurs. Quel est votre prénom ?** Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en coin. Il regarda derrière moi, en direction de Klaus puis revint sur moi.

**- Adrien. **

**- Très beau prénom français, et bien Adrien, voulez vous bien m'accompagné jusqu'à ma chambre, votre aide me sera vraiment utile.** J'avais dit cela sur un ton séducteur et je sentis la colère de l'hybride irradier dans mon dos. Je l'entendis approcher, il me saisit le bras m'éloigna d'Adrien puis le contraint sous mes yeux sans la moindre délicatesse.

**- Tu vas aller déposer les bagages dans notre suite, ensuite tu vas retourner travailler et t'aviser de ne surtout pas croisé cette demoiselle et encore moins moi sinon tu risques de passer un très mauvais moment, j'ai été clair ?!**

Le pauvre jeune homme hocha la tête le regard vitreux puis s'exécuta, Klaus à sa suite. Il m'avait lâché le bras mais avait serré tellement fort sous la colère que la marque de ses doigts étaient encore visible.

Une fois nos valises déposées dans nos chambres, je vis Adrien sortir en vitesse sans demander son reste. Je me retournais alors vers Klaus, les mains sur les hanches.

**- C'est quoi ton problème sérieux ! Tu n'avais pas à l'hypnotisé !**

Il ne daigna même pas poser son regard sur moi, ce qui fit monté ma colère d'un cran supplémentaire même si la situation était un peu de ma faute, je devais le reconnaître…

**- Klaus ! **Toujours pas de réaction, je decidais alors de taper en plein dans le mile :

**- Tu es jaloux !**

Il se retourna brusquement dans ma direction et se mit à marcher vers moi et vint se poster à quelques centimètres de mon visages le regard noir.

**- Comment peux-tu pensé ça !? La jalousie est un sentiment humain et comme tu me l'as si bien dit à plusieurs reprises, je suis un monstre ! Et les montres n'ont pas de sentiments.**

**- Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est faux ! Si tu n'avais pas d'humanité tu ne serais pas là avec moi, tu n'aurais pas été si prévenant avec moi à Rome ! et tu n'aurais pas non plus hypnotisé cet homme si tu n'avais pas été jaloux !**

_**PDV de Klaus :**_

Je fulminais. Depuis son numéro avec le bagagiste j'avais vu rouge quand ses lèvres avaient frôlées l'oreille de ce moins que rien, je n'avais put contenir ma rage… Et voilà que maintenant elle se tenait devant moi, me balançant mes quatre vérités en pleine figure, ce qui avait du m'arriver qu'une ou deux fois en 1000 ans et ceux qui avaient osés c'étaient retrouvés sans cœur où dans le cas de ma sœur avec une dague en plein cœur enfermé dans un cercueil pendant 90 ans… Je grognais donc en guise de réponse. Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce et vite.

**- Je vais prendre un verre au bar de l'hôtel ! **

Je partis en claquant la porte derrière moi. Par chance l'hôtel possédait son propre bar. Je me dirigea vers celui-ci et m'assis en commandant au barman un verre de Bourbon que je bus cul sec avant d'en recommander un. Soudain une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me fit un sourire plein de sous entendu. Elle croisa ses longues jambes bronzées. Elle était vêtue d'une mini jupe très courte en cuir et d'un haut rouge, « trop aguicheur » pensais-je. Elle avait un visage fin, des yeux noisette et de longs cheveux châtains. Plutôt mignonne mais rien, ni personne ne valait ma Caroline… Néanmoins, je rentrais dans son jeu histoire de me divertir et de ne plus penser à ma blonde.

_**PDV de Caroline :**_

Quand la porte claqua, un grand silence s'installa me faisant me sentir de plus en plus coupable. Ma colère était retombée à l'instant ou il avait disparu derrière cette porte.

**- Bravo Care' ! T'es une championne. Tu le provoques et après tu t'étonnes…**

Je me retournais alors et je crus que ma mâchoire c'était décroché pour allez tombé au sol. J'étais devant la tour Eiffel ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en pensant à la façon dont j'avais traité Klaus alors qu'il faisait tout pour que je ne manque de rien et pour que je sois heureuse depuis qu'on avait quitté Mystic Fall.

Je pris mon sac à main, ferma la suite à l'aide de notre pass et me dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bar une fois avoir descendu les vingt étages à pied pour me laisser le temps de penser à ce que j'allais lui dire dire.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans le bar et me figeait devait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux ! Une espèce de pétasse bavait littéralement sur lui et lui se laissait faire. Elle passa soudain sa main sur sa cuisse d'une façon si aguicheuse qu'une monté de haine se propagea en moi me sortant de ma torpeur « tu n'as ce que tu mérite » me souffla une petite voix dans ma tête alors que je traversais le bar la tête haute. Arrivé à sa hauteur je me postais dos à lui et fit face à l'inconnue en posant un coude sur le bar et en lui faisant un sourire hypocrite lui arracha son verre des mains et la contraint :

**- C'est le mien, et maintenant pourquoi ne pas aller te chercher un autre homme à draguer mmh ?**

Je levais mes sourcils en attente d'une réponse, elle hocha la tête et partit sous mon regard furieux. Quand j'entendis Klaus rire doucement je réalisa alors mon acte, je venais tout simplement de lui faire une crise de jalousie alors que je lui avait reproché la sienne il y a peine 10 minutes ! « Oh mon dieu » pensais-je. Je me retourna alors vers lui. Il avait un sourire plaquer sur le visage.

**- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a !?**

Il rit de plus belle et soucoua la tête.

**- Oh rien, rien. **

Je bus alors d'une traite mon verre avant de me lancer.

**- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait une scène tout à l'heure, c'était stupide, c'est de ma faute je t'ai provoqué pour voir si tu étais jaloux et cela m'ai retombé dessus et je n'ai pas assumer. Tu es si différent depuis qu'on à quitter Mystic Fall et ce que j'ai fait crains parce que tu ne le méritais pas…**

**- Tu voulais voir si j'étais jaloux ?** Une expression d'incompréhension passa sur son visage puis fut remplacer par un immense sourire de satisfaction.

**- Enlève ce sourire de ton visage ou je te le fait bouffer c'est clair ? et ne prend pas la grosse tête !**

**- Trop tard love.**

**- Grrr ! Bon, on va la visiter cette ville ou bien ?**

**- Mais Bien sur mon ange**. Il fini son verre et se leva en me frôlant imperceptiblement déclenchant une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps, satisfait de son effet il sourit et je le suivis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après avoir visité maintes rues toute plus belles les une que les autres, ainsi que le Louvre dans lequel je m'étais émerveillé devant tout, sous les explications de Klaus voilà que maintenant lui et moi déambulions sur les Champs Elysée, c'était splendide. Je n'avais rien vu de tel, c'était prestigieux. J'avais l'impression de tourner dans un film dont j'étais la star. Je pris pleins de photos grâce à l'appareil que Klaus avait emmené pour le voyage et dont il m'avait fait cadeau. Soudain, nous passâmes devant un magasin de robe de soirée et je me figeais devant une des robes en présentoir. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante, moi qui n'étais pas fan du vert, je ne pouvais que la trouver belle. Elle était à bustier avec une touche de noir en dentelle formant des arabesques. Puis au niveau des hanches elle s'évasait et devenait souple. J'avais envie de toucher sa matière voir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'aire. Puis je vis le prix : 7 500 Euros ! Bien trop chère pour moi… C'est donc un peu déçu que je me remis à marcher, Klaus sur mes talons.

_**PDV de Klaus :**_

J'avais vu ma belle s'arrêter devant une boutique Dior et regarder avec envie cette robe. Je me promis mentalement de lui offrir. Nous nous assîmes sur la terrasse d'un café avec vu sur le pont des amours.

**- Klaus ? Est ce qu'on pourra aller sur le pont après ? J'aimerais bien voir les cadenas, c'est bien sur ce pont non ?**

**- Effectivement Sweetheart et bien sur, tout ce que tu veux.**

Elle baissa les yeux à ma réflexion ce qui attisa ma curiosité.

**- Un problème love ?**

**- Oh non, ce n'est rien. Laisse tomber…**

**- Je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec moi pour te confier mais je… je suis là si jamais…**

_« Quel Con »_ pensais-je, cela m'avait échappé et je sentais déjà le rejet approché mais au lieu de cela, elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un sourire que j'interprétai comme un « merci ». Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, durant lequel nous bûmes nous boissons jusqu'à ce que :

**- C'est à propos de Tyler. Il… il m'a trompé et même avant cela, il avait changé. Il pensait à lui avant moi, même quand… quand on le faisait alors cela me fait bizarre parce qu'avec toi, je passe avant tout. J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse.**

Elle avait tout lâcher d'une traite, les yeux baissés sur son café en se tordant les mains nerveusement. Quand à moi, j'avais les points serrés si fort que mes jointures avaient blanchis et je sentais mes yeux changer de couleur sous l'effet de la colère qui m'envahissait depuis qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom. Alors comme ça ce chien galeux avait osé lui faire du mal avec une autre, en plus de ne pas la traiter à sa juste valeur !

**- Je vais le mettre en pièce !**

Elle leva les yeux soudain paniqué.

**- Non Klaus ! S'il te plait, calme-toi, tes yeux…**

Elle posa alors ses mains sur les miennes ce qui m'apaisa mais pas assez pour retirer la haine que j'avais envers ce gamin de lockwood.

**- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le démembrer ?!**

**- Je suis là avec toi Klaus… Je ne suis plus avec et je suis là… il est sortit de ma vie, pas besoin de se rabaisser à son niveau. Il ne vaudrait pas l'énergie que tu dépenserais à le tuer.**

**- Chérie, ce serait comme écraser un insecte pour moi.**

**- S'il te plait Klaus… **

Je fermais les yeux et inspira profondément avant de faire un léger signe de tête. Elle soupira à son tour ce qui m'agaça. Même après cela, il avait encore le droit à ses faveurs.

**- Bon, tu m'emmène voir ce pont ?**

Je lui souris malgré tout et nous marchâmes côte à côte jusqu'à destination. Elle passa sa main sur plusieurs cadenas et un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

**- A quoi penses-tu ?**

**- Je me demande si un jour j'aurais la chance de venir sur ce pont avec l'homme que j'aimerais et qu'ensemble on jettera la clé qui scellerai notre amour…**

**- Surement…**

Nos regards se croisèrent et se fut comme si la terre avait cessée de tourner sous mes pieds. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Mes yeux glissèrent sur ses lèvres rose et j'eus soudain très envie de l'embrasser mais elle se reprit bien plus vote que moi et rompis le contact visuel en s'appuyant contre la barrière et regarda au fond de l'eau la multitude de clé qui si trouvaient. J'allais pour la rejoindre quand je percuta un homme à l'épaule.

**- Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu venir.**

**- Non, c'est à moi de m'excusez, au plaisir…**

Je le regardais s'éloigner avec l'étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part et son "au plaisir" m'avait parut plein de sous entendu…_ « Tu deviens parano vieux »_ Nous restâmes encore un moment sur le pont, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et laisse quelque trainer orange dans le soleil, faisant un magnifique contre jour avec les cadenas qui formèrent des formes noir accroché au grillage du pont. Caroline regarda une dernière fois la vue et nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel.

**- Monte dans la suite, j'ai une course à faire.**

**- Euh ok, à tout à l'heure alors.**

Je partis en coup de vent vers la boutique Dior, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**PDV de Caroline :**_

Je pénétrais dans la suite et m'adossa à la porte une fois celle-ci refermé. « qu'est ce ui s'est passé sur le pont bon dieu ?! » Je ne pouvais pas être attirée par Klaus et pourtant… Non ! je ne pouvais pas ! Mais sur ce pont, quand j'avais croisé son regard triste et en même temps plein d'espoir je n'avais eu qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Je secouais ma tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, quand mon téléphone sonna : Klaus. Je m'empressais de répondre.

**- Klaus ? Il y a un problème ?**

**- Aucun Sweetheart, j'ai juste vu que ce soir un bal est organisé dans la grade salle de l'hôtel, veux-tu y aller ?**

**- Oh oui pourquoi pas !**

**- Bien, soit prête pour 20 heures.**

**- Ok, mais attends…** Il coupa la conversation**. Je n'ai rien à me mettre**, j'avais fini ma phrase dans le vide. Super… J'allai chercher dans ma valise ma robe de cocktail mais elle était bien trop simple pour un bal organisé dans un hôtel 5 étoiles, j'allais faire tâche. Malgré tout j'allais à la douche pour me préparer. Une heure plus tard je sortis pour m'habiller et à la place de ma robe, je trouvais une grosse boîte blanche avec une plus petite à côté.

**- Oh non Klaus…**

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher pensais-je. Je pris la carte jointe sur le couvercle et découvrit l'écriture fine de klaus_. « J'ai vu qu'elle t'avait plut alors voilà. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais être ton cavalier love. Je t'attendrais en bas de l'escalier principal. K. »_

J'ouvris le couvercle et mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge quand je vis la magnifique robe que j'avais devant moi. Je passais ma main sur la dentelle noire et sur les volants. Elle était fluide, souple. Aussi légère qu'une plume. Je l'enfilai puis partit me maquiller légèrement. Une fois prête, je pris une grande inspiration avant de me rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Comme prévu, il était là dans son magnifique costume trois pièces noir. Il me tournait le dos, je murmurais alors son prénom pour signaler ma présence sachant qu'il m'entendrait. Il se retourna lentement et je pus voir passer dans son regard comme une lueur de désir lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi. Il me transperça littéralement et je priais mes genoux de me soutenir encore. Je pris le bras que Klaus me tendait et m'y agrippais fermement sans oser le regarder dans les _yeux « non mais depuis quand tu as peur de son regard ?! » « Depuis que tu es attirée par lui ma vieille »_ Je fermais les yeux faisant taire ses voix dans ma tête. Nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la salle de bal et je crus devenir aveugle devant tant de beauté. La salle de bal était inondé de lumières, du plafond jusqu'au sol descendait de magnifique fleur de lys blanc, suspendu par des fils transparents. Le parquet était luisant et reflétait les lustres accrochés au sommet de la salle. On se serait cru sur un ciel étoilé. Sur les côtés de la salle de grande table avec de grandes nappes blanches avaient été installées pour accueillir petits four et champagne. Les rideaux de la salle étaient couleur champagne et de gros nœud beiges servaient à les retenir nous donnant une magnifique vu sur un immense jardin à la française. La musique raisonnait dans la pièce. Elle était douce. Klaus pris ma main dans la sienne et nous plaça au milieu de la piste. Nous commençâmes alors à nous mouvoir au son de la musique.

**- Tu sembles plus détendue que la dernière fois que nous avons dansé ensemble mon ange.**

**- C'est vrai, je te connais mieux.**

Il me fit un sourire franc et je lui retournais. Nous continuâmes à danser jusqu'à tard le soir. Et une fois dans ma chambre, une fois les lumières éteintes que je me rendis compte à quel point danser avec lui m'avait manqué. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je me laissais tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**- Non mais sérieux Klaus, tu m'emmènes où ?! **

En me réveillant ce matin, et en pénétrant dans la cuisine, Klaus m'avait sauté dessus en me disant de m'habiller au plus vite parce que nous avions de la route à faire, qu'il m'emmenait pour la journée en dehors de Paris, mais il n'avait voulu m'en dire plus. J'essayais donc depuis une heure de lui faire cracher le morceau… sans succès.

**- Nous y sommes dans minutes love.**

En effet, 5 minutes plus tard j'aperçus devant moi un magnifique lac baigné de lumière. Une plage de galet s'étendait devant nous et les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur l'eau formaient à sa surface des reflets de lumière tel des milliers de petits diamants. A ma droite, des grands roseaux s'agitaient doucement au rythme du vent. Une fois sortis du véhicule, j'aperçus une barque. Klaus passa devant moi et me fit une révérence pour m'inciter à monter à bord. Je m'exécutais donc. Puis Klaus partit à vitesse vampirique à notre voiture de location et revins avec un panier tresser.

**- Un pic nique en barque ?**

Il me fit un clin d'œil et mon visage s'illumina. Je n'en avais fait qu'un dans ma vie. Quand mon père et ma mère était encore ensemble et que l'on était heureux tous les trois… Je le regardais alors sortir divers met tous plus appétissants les un que les autres. Salade, quiches, petites pâtisseries dont des éclairs au chocolat, chose que j'avais découvert ici et dont je raffolais. Il sortit du vin rouge et me servit un verre. Nous mangeâmes tout en observant le paysage et en discutant.

**- Tu sais hier, quand nous avons dansés…**

**- Mmh ?**

**- Et bien, cela m'a rappeler quand nous avions dansés et j'ai vraiment beaucoup appréciée.**

Je vis Klaus écarquiller les yeux et s'étouffer, ce que je n'aurais pas cru capable chez un vampire et encore moins chez lui et pourtant il était là devant moi s'étouffant avec ce qu'il était entrain de manger 30 secondes avant ma réflexion. Je lui tapotais alors le dos et une fois sa quinte passée, il me regarda droit dans les yeux :

**- Tu peux répéter ?**

**- Klaus… **

**- Non, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas à celle là, j'ai plus l'habitude que tu m'envoies sur les roses donc… **

**- Ouai… et à propos de ça… Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas toujours été très tendre avec toi, bon parfois tu le méritais, mais vraiment. Tu peux vraiment être un con parfois…**

**- Love, si tu continue je vais encore m'étouffer et ah oui ? Comme ça je suis con ? Tu vas voir petite insolente !**

Je le vit se lever de sa place, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je me mis à rire mais me levais à mon tour ne sachant ce qu'il avait en tête. Il s'approcha de moi tel un félin sur sa proie et je ris de plus belle et fis un autre pas en arrière. Je me sentis soudain glisser sur quelque chose de liquide j'eus juste le temps de penser que c'était surement tout à l'heure, quand j'avais plongée mes mains dans l'eau, j'en avais mis partout à un endroit. Sentant mon corps basculer en dehors du bateau, je m'accrochais à la première chose à ma portée. Chose qui se trouvait être klaus… Je l'entrainais alors avec moi et c'est dans un grand « Splash » que nous percutâmes l'eau. Je sortis la tête de l'eau pour voir le visage de Klaus à quelques centimètre du miens. Il me regardait le regard noir quand soudain, j'éclata de rire comprenant que nous étions dans l'eau avec nos vêtement complètements trempés et que j'avais entrainer le grand Klaus Mikealson dans ma chute ! Il me regarda un instant et se mit à rire aussi avec moi. Puis nos regards se croisèrent et nos rires cessèrent doucement pour être remplacer par nos respirations. Je pris alors conscience que j'avais une main qui agrippait le haut de son tee shirt tandis que l'autre était niché sur sa nuque. Je vis ses yeux glisser vers mes lèvres et mes yeux firent de même avec les siennes. Il avança lentement son visage près du miens puis se stoppa attendant un geste de ma part, j'avança alors à mon tour mon visage vers le siens. Je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser mes lèvres et me tourner la tête. Le soleil passa soudain derrière la colline derrière le lac et nous laissa baigner dans une lumière orangée. Il était maintenant à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres et au moment où il allait combler la distance qui nous séparait mon téléphone sonna sur la barque… Je me détourna alors de lui et tout de suite un grand vide m'éclata en plein visage. Je me dirigea vers la barque et décrocha mon téléphone en faisant attention de ne pas le mouillé. C'était ma mère. Je vis Klaus monté a bord de la barque, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage…

* * *

**Alors ?! faites peter les reveiws mdrr :P**

**Mélanie01**


	9. Chapter 7: Partie 1

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**nightmare2054 :** Merci bcp pour tous ces gentils compliments et je suis vraiment heureuse que mon style décriture te plaise et oui, pas mal de mon de ont edtesté ce coup de tééphone lol aller je te laisse découvrir la suite

**Mel023 **:Merci, moi aussi je me suis bien amusé en écrivant cette scène, voici la suite

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus : **Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir, enjoy la suite

**Miiia** : Pour l'homme, tu comprendra ce qu'il représente non pas dans ce chapitre, mis dans le prochain ) Contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Passion, Passé, Florence…**

**Partie 1**

Nous étions actuellement en route pour Florence. Nous allions rejoindre Rebekah et Matt qui avaient élus domicile dans une des demeures Mikealson. Matt ayant aussi accepté l'offre de l'originelle : lui faire découvrir le monde. Décidément, c'était de famille… Il s'était installé une sorte de distance entre Klaus et moi depuis le fameux moment de la barque… Et cette distance avait été entreprise par Klaus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait comme cela. Après tout, ce n'était pas de ma faute si ma mère m'avait appelé à ce moment là pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Mais plusieurs questions me trottaient dans la tête depuis ce moment… Aurais-je été capable de l'embrasser ? Et si oui, qu'est ce que notre relation aurait été ? M'aurait-il abandonnée une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait ? J'étais perdu. Je ne pouvais plus nier que je ressentais de l'attirance pour lui, voir même de l'affection. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, ce n'était pas bien de ressentir cela, pourtant, qu'est ce que j'en avais envie…

**- Pfff… **Jesoupira bruyamment dans le but de le faire réagir.

Je vis Klaus tiquer mais il ne daigna m'adresser la parole, je craquais donc :

**- Tu comptes m'ignorer combien de temps encore ?**

**- Je ne t'ignore pas Caroline.**

**- Bah tiens ! Tu m'en diras tant. Toi qui m'appelle love à tout bout de champ, tu m'appelles Caroline depuis l'épisode de la barque, ensuite tu ne daignes m'adresser la parole, tu es froid, distant. Tu as ton masque et tient ! regarde là par exemple : même pas tu me regardes !**

**- Parce que tu t'en souci ?! je ne crois pas Caroline. J'en ai juste marre de te courir après et de voir que tu t'en fou ! Voir que quoi que je fasse je suis toujours le deuxième choix ! **

J'ouvris la bouche puis la referma ne sachant que réponde, non pas parce que c'était la vérité mais plus par la lueur de tristesse que je vis dans les yeux de Klaus. Puis il remit son masque et se détourna de moi. Je me sentis mal tout d'un coup, j'eus la subite envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui assurer qu'il avait tord mais au lieu de ça, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et lia mes doigts aux siens, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il allait réagir mais je ne pouvais le laisser penser des choses pareils. Il paru tendu au début puis au fil des minutes je le sentis se relâcher et me donner une légère pression à la main. Je m'endormis alors sur l'épaule de l'originel. Après ce qui me parut une minute, je sentis Klaus bouger et je me réveilla donc.

**- Nous sommes arrivés.**

J'acquiesçais et m'extirpa du taxi. Il était tard peut être 22h. La nuit avait déjà recouvert les rues de son manteau sombre. Niklaus pris nos valises et passa devant moi pour me guider. Il ouvrit un grand portail et je fus stupéfaite par ce qui s'étendait devant moi. Un magnifique jardin avec des centaines de fleurs différentes et une magnifique piscine et en arrière plan, une maison sur plusieurs étages avec en guise de façade une immense baie vitrée. Des canapés d'extérieures ainsi que des chaises longues étaient disposées un peu partout autour de la piscine.

**- Vos propriétés sont toujours comme ça ?**

**- Oui.**

Il continua sa route en direction de la maison et je vis une tornade blonde en sortir et le serrer dans ses bras.

**- Nik' ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Plutôt bien petite sœur et toi comment sont tes vacances avec… Matt ? C'est ça ?**

**- Ne prends pas ce ton ironique s'il te plaît.**

Elle regarda soudain dans ma direction et me fît un signe de tête. Disons qu'entre elle et moi ce n'était pas vraiment l'effusion…

**- Je vois que tu l'as emmenée avec toi ?**

**- Bekah ne prend pas cet air.**

Sa sœur fit la moue mais finit par lui faire un clin d'œil et pris nos valises et les déposa dans le hall d'entré.

**- Caroline ?**

Je pivotais sur moi-même pour voir Matt descendre les marches et me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte contente d'avoir avec moi un de mes amis.

**- T'as l'air en forme Matt !**

Il sourit et m'entraina avec lui dans l'immense salon. Tout était immense avec la famille Mikealson…

**- Disons qu'il y a plus fatiguant que de visiter le monde en bonne compagnie.**

**- Depuis quand qualifies-tu Rebekah de bonne compagnie ?**

**- Depuis que j'ai appris à la connaître.**

**- Je vois… Je suis contente pour toi. Tu le mérite en tout cas.**

Nous restâmes un moment à discuter dans le salon. Klaus et Rebekah étaient allés faire un tour dehors. Matt parut surpris du froid qu'il y avait entre Klaus et moi et je lui confiais alors pourquoi. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux puis se mit à rire. Je me vexais et lui demanda des explications.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?**

**- Non, rien, rien ! c'est juste que tu as l'air dégouté de ne pas l'avoir embrassé et aussi de ne pas lui parler et parce que moi j'ai couché avec Rebekah... Le charme Mikealson je suppose.**

Je failli m'étouffer avec le contenu de mon verre.

**- Tu as quoi ?!**

Il rit de plus belle. Je me mis à sourire à mon tour. Alors là, j'hallucinais. J'étais dans un monde parallèle. Matt une fois son fou rire passer m'expliqua comment cela était arriver. Au bout de deux heures environ, j'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et Klaus ainsi que Rebekah pénétrèrent dans le salon. Je croisa le regard de Klaus mais celui-ci le détourna aussitôt avec une expression froide sur le visage. _« C'est décidé, ce soir je met les choses au clair avec lui. Il ne peut pas me faire visiter le monde en étant constamment sur les nerfs et froid. » _Surtout que son attitude me blessait bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre...

**- Caroline, tu viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.**

J'eus du mal à réaliser que Rebekah s'était adressée directement à moi... je me levais donc et pris ma valise et partis à sa suite. Elle me montra rapidement quelques pièces et un seul mot me venait à l'esprit : SPLENDIDE ! Puis vint le tour de ma chambre. Elle donnait sur le jardin ainsi que sur la piscine. Je posa ma valise au pied du lit à baldaquin.

**- Ne sois pas trop dure avec mon frère…**

**- Comment ça ? **J'étais intrigué, surtout que Rebekah avait l'air mal à l'aise**.**

**- Tu sais… Il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille en mille ans… Tu es la première et je pense que tu l'as compris. Mais il souffre plus que tu ne peux le croire. Ton rejet lui fait mal. Il est mon frère et je l'aime. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir, surtout maintenant que les choses redeviennent à peu près normale dans notre famille…**

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle se confiait à moi et en plus de ça, gentiment, sans ironie, ni haine. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche**.**

**- Je sais que tu n'ais pas prête à franchir cette étape, la seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas jouer avec lui, sois sincère. Il pourrait te rendre heureuse Caroline. Au faite, si jamais tu as besoin de lui, sa chambre est juste en face de la tienne et au cas où la mienne est au bout du couloir avec celle de Matt. Bonne nuit Caroline…**

Elle me fit un léger sourire que je tenta de lui rendre puis elle partie en refermant la porte derrière elle. Encore sous le choc des ses révélations et de sa gentillesse, je me laissa tomber sur le lit. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil digital sur ma table de nuit et y lu 00h30. Je décidais donc de ranger mes affaires dans une des commodes car je n'étais pas fatiguée ma sieste dans le taxi m'avait revigoré. Il me fallu environ une demie heure pour tout mettre en place et au moment ou j'allais pour me mettre en pyjama j'entendis des clapotis provenant de la piscine. Je me rendis sur le balcon et me figea devant la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas. Klaus était en maillot de bain, nageant dans la piscine. Je me mis à détailler son dos musclé. J'eus soudain envie d'y passer mes mains… sentir sa peau sous mes caresses. Je me ressaisis en me rappelant qu'entre lui et moi, ce n'était pas la joie. Je pris ma décision et mis mon maillot de bain dans le but de le rejoindre et d'avoir une discussion. Bonne opportunité vu que Rebekah et Matt dormaient surement depuis longtemps.

* * *

_**PDV de Klaus :**_

J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. J'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser, elle allait craquer. Elle aurait pu être mienne. J'aurais enfin put lui montrer l'amour que je lui porte. Mais au lieu de cela, son téléphone avait sonné puis elle avait fait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Pourquoi ?! Alors je m'étais éloigné car je ne savais pas si je pourrais tenir encore longtemps en sa présence. Chaque fois que j'étais côté d'elle, son parfum m'enivrait, son regard me transperçais. Je la veux, la désir. Alors pour me détendre j'avais décidé de profiter de la piscine et du fait que tout le monde dorme pour réfléchir. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…

**- Belle soirée pour un bain de minuit non ? **

Je me stoppais dans mon élan et me retourna pour voir Caroline dans le maillot de bain que je lui avais donné lors de notre séjour à Rome. Mes yeux passèrent sur son corps avec, j'en suis sur, une lueur de luxure. Je revins alors sur son doux visage qui lui avait l'air fermé et froid. Je fronçais les sourcils mais ne dit rien, je ne devais pas craquer. Voyant que je ne répondais pas elle rentra dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à moi et se posta à mes côté, mettant ses bras sur le rebord de la piscine et en posant sa tête dessus.

**- Il faut qu'on parle Klaus.**

Je la regarda l'air surpris mais tout de même curieux. _« Grrr pourquoi me fait-elle cet effet là nom de dieu ! »_

**- Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? **Je la vis se morde la lèvre inférieur et prendre une grande inspiration avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

**- De ce qui s'est passé au lac… **Je me crispais aussitôt**. **

**- Il ne s'est rien passé.**

Elle soupira brillamment et quand à moi je me redressa pour sortir de la piscine mais je sentis sa main me retenir au niveau du bras et elle me retourna brusquement vers elle.

**- Tu te fiche de moi Klaus ! Arrête de faire comme ça, arrête de redevenir le con que tu étais ! Tu sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé, du moins ce qui aurait pu se passer et …**

**- Mais je suis ce con là Caroline ! Je ne suis pas celui que tu veux ! Je me suis efforcer de tout faire pour toi, pour que tu voies autre chose que le monstre que j'ai été mais rien n'a marché ! Et non, il ne se serait rien passé parce que tu ne le désires pas, tu ne me désires pas comme moi je te désire **! Je me retenais d'hurler et de faire éclater ma rage ainsi que ma frustration car je savais que ma sœur et Matt dormaient et je n'avais pas envie d'ameuter le quartier mais ma voix trahissait mon énervement ainsi que ma tristesse. **Et après quoi hein, même si tu m'avais embrassé ou si l'ON s'était embrassé, qu'est ce que cela aurait changé ? Hum ? Tu m'aurais dit que c'était une erreur, que tu me déteste que tu ne peux pas faire ça à tes amis, Mais…**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Caroline s'était jetée sur moi et je réalisa alors qu'elle m'embrassais ! Je ne mis pas bien longtemps à lui rendre son baiser. Je passa mes mains sur son dos, sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, j'étais enivré. Très vite, le baiser devint incontrôlable et je la plaquais contre le rebord de la piscine. Puis comme dans un rêve, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, elle s'accrochait à eux tendis que l'autre parcourait mes épaules, mon torse. Je passa alors ma langue sur ses lèvres pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle ne tarda pas à me donner. Au moment ou nos langues entrèrent en contact, je crus que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, cela aurais surement été le cas si j'avais été humain. Nos langues se caressaient, luttaient. J'avais mes mains partout sur elle. J'avais envie d'elle. Je me sentais durcir contre elle et poussa un grognement quand son bassin vint se coller au mien. Si c'était le paradis, alors j'aurais voulu mourir sur le champ. Je passa mes mains sous ses fesses et la souleva et l'entraina à vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre. Nous étions encore trempés mais je n'en avais rien à faire, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était elle et ses baisés qui me brulaient la peau. Je délaissa ses lèvres pour descendre vers la naissance de ses seins tout en déposant une trainé de baisés enflammés. Elle se cambra quand une de mes mains passa sur son vente pour venir agripper l'arrière de sa cuisse. Au moment où j'allais pour lui enlevé son haut de maillot de bain je la sentis se tendre sous moi et me repousser légèrement.

**- Klaus attends ! **

Je levais la tête pour regarder son visage et ce que je vis me fendit le cœur… elle avait l'air paniqué, comme si elle réalisait ce qui était entrain de se passer.

**- On ne peut pas faire ça…**

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi. J'eus un pincement au cœur familier : le rejet. J'avais baissée ma garde, l'avait embrassé comme jamais je n'avais embrassé quelqu'un et voilà que maintenant elle me rejetait encore une fois alors que c'était elle qui m'avait sauté dessus ! Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me relever et me diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Mais quelque chose me retint. Elle.

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? **Caroline m'avait retenu en agrippant ma main. Et depuis, ne la lâchait pas.

**- Ca ne se voit pas ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ici alors je m'en vais. **J'avais parlé durement, sans même la regarder.

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Je tournais la tête vers elle pour voir qu'elle me regardait avec… Tendresse ? Elle se redressa et lâcha ma main. Elle s'assit en tailleur, et pris un air sérieux.

**- Je… Je ne suis pas prête à être avec toi Klaus, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas envie. Je te demande juste de me donner du temps et de me laisser comprendre ce que je ressens. Laisse- moi le temps de comprendre ce que tu représentes pour moi… S'il te plait ?**

Je n'en croyais pas mes _oreilles « je ne suis pas prête à être avec toi Klaus, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas envie »_ Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser. J'acquiesçais alors ne sachant que dire. J'allais pour repartir dans l'intention de retrouver ma chambre, mais elle reprit ma main et tira dessus pour me ramener près du lit.

**- Reste…**

**- Laisse moi aller enfiler quelque chose de sec, tu devrais faire pareil, ce n'est pas très agréable sinon.** Elle me sourit se leva et se dirigea vers sa commode, je la laissa donc un court instant et partis en direction de ma chambre, avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

_**PDV de Caroline :**_

Je ne savais ce qu'il m'avait pris dans cette piscine mais le voir blesser et pensé qu'il était rejeté m'avais été insupportable et mon être tout entier m'avait crié de l'embrasser… et je l'avais fait. Mais OUAAAAH jamais je n'aurais cru que j'aurais pus ressentir ce que j'ai ressentis en l'embrasser. C'était un feu qui c'était répandu dans mes veines, me consumant littéralement. J'avais fondu sous ses caresses, tel de la neige au soleil. J'avais voulu plus, mais je m'étais reprise à tant, si nous avions franchit cette étape et que je m'étais rétractée Klaus aurait put croire que je jouais avec lui, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Je voulais quelque chose de sincère, je ne voulais pas reproduire mes précédentes relations. J'enfilais un bas de pyjama ainsi que le haut et m'assis à la coiffeuse pour me démaquiller et attendre Klaus. Ce qu'il fit au moment où cette pensée me traversa l'esprit. Je venais de le voir en maillot de bain je ne pensais donc pas défaillir en le voyant arrivé vêtu d'un bas de survêtement gris mais si… _« Il est tellement beau » _pensais-je. Je le suivis des yeux dans le reflet du miroir et le vit s'allonger sur le lit et rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Je finis de me démaquiller et me dirigea vers le lit ne sachant trop comment faire. Il me facilita la tâche car il souleva un pant de la couverture en guise d'invitation. Je me glissais alors dessous et vint caler ma tête timidement sur son torse nu. Je le sentis passer son bras dans mon dos et me rapprocher de lui de sorte que je ne pus que passer une des mes jambes sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur s'installa entre nous et je me sentis tout de suite protégée, comme dans un duvet de coton. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité, dans la douceur de son étreinte et sous ses douces caresses. C'est sous la sensation de ses doigts me caressant le dos que je sombra dans l'inconscience, enveloppé par son parfum.

* * *

**Et voilà mes chères lectrices, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut**

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle, je risque de poster très rapidement car mon blog contient plus de chapitre et certaines d'entre vous sont déjà aller lire les chapitres suivants donc je vais tacher de me mettre à niveau sur ce site comme cela, bon blog et Fanfiction, contiendrons le même nombre de chapitre et je pourrais les poster au même moment sur les deux sites, voili voilou bisous à toutes !**

**Mélanie01**


	10. Chapter 7: Partie 2

Chapitre 7 : Passion, passé, Florence…

Partie 2 : Passé

Quand j'ouvris les yeux ce matin là, un sentiment de tranquillité m'habitait. J'avais dormis comme un bébé dans ses bras. Klaus. En pensant à notre baiser de la vieille un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je me retournais pour le trouver mais au lieu de cela, j'eus droit à une place vide et froide. Je me redressais d'un coup me demandant si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. « _Non, ce n'est pas possible, son odeur est partout sur les draps » _pensais-je. Je sentis alors une odeur familière : des crêpes. Je sortis donc de la chambre dans le but de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et croisa Mat qui venait lui aussi d'émergé. Je ris à sa tête. Il avait ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux étaient petits et encore endormis et on pouvait voir sur sa joue la marque du drap. Il grogna et descendis lourdement les escaliers avec moi à sa suite. Nous prîmes la direction de la cuisine et me figea en voyant Klaus de dos entrain de remplir les assiettes de crêpes. Soudain, je me rendis compte de la situation : la vieille nous avions partagé un baiser enflammer qui avait bien failli se finir en bien plus puis nous avions dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre et voilà que maintenant il était devant moi entrain de me faire un petit déj… je me sentis tout de suite redescendre de mon nuage. Que devais-je faire ? L'embrassé ? Lui faire la bise ? M'assoir et faire comme si de rien n'était ? J'optais pour cette option car je ne me voyais pas l'embrasser alors que je lui avais dit avoir besoin de temps, et je ne me voyais pas non plus lui faire la bise devant Matt et Rebekah. Je m'assis donc sur un des hauts tabourets. Klaus se retourna et me déposa mes crêpes dans l'assiette avec tout de foi un visage fermé. _« il est vexé, super… »_ Je lui souris alors pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de malaise mais il n'eut pas l'air convaincus. Tout d'un coup Rebekah arriva dans la pièce un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

**Dit Caroline, cela te dit de venir faire les boutiques de Florence avec moi ? Je sais qu'entre nous ça n'a pas été la joie mais on peut peut-être essayé d'arranger ça ?**

Elle avait un si grand sourire et avait l'air si sincère que j'en oubliai ma méfiance envers elle et accepta alors que Klaus protestait.

**C'est bon Nik', je te la ramène ce soir en un morceau, on va juste faire les boutiques, ont est de grandes filles.**

**C'est sensé être à moi de lui faire visité la ville**, il avait dit cela presqu'en grognant ce qui me fit rire.

**Je ne vais pas lui faire visiter la ville mais les boutiques ! **

**Bon d'accord mais alors ce matin elle est à moi, compris ?**

**Marché conclus chef. Bon Matt quand t'auras fini de t'empiffrer, tu viens avec moi on ira faire un tour.**

**Shdakorde. **J'explosais de rire en voyant la tête que tira Rebekah ainsi que Klaus en essayant de comprendre ce que venait de dire Matt. Moi en ayant passé ma vie avec lui j'avais compris qu'il avait dit _« c'est d'accord »_ mais leur tête avaient étés à mourir de rire.

**Oui bon ok Matt, à toute ! **

**Cela te va Love ?**

J'acquiesçais ayant la bouche pleine également. Je finis de manger et je pris une poche de sang une fois Matt sortis pour ne pas le dégouter. Klaus me regarda faire avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

**Quoi ?** Il sourit et s'avança vers moi et en pris une à son tour dans le frigo.

**Je pensais juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu avec ton visage de vampire. Tu parais toujours tout contrôler, je ne t'ai jamais vu te lâcher.**

**Et c'est mieux comme ça.** Je jetais la poche dans la poubelle et m'empressa de sortir car le souvenir du meurtre de ma transformation me revenais par flash. Je remerciai intérieurement Klaus de ne pas m'en avoir demandé plus. Je montais pour rejoindre ma chambre et au moment ou je franchit le seuil, je me sentis plaqué contre la porte. Celle-ci avait été refermée et quand je leva les yeux je fis face à Klaus.

**Tu m'as fait quoi dans la cuisine Sweatheart ? **Il arborait un sourire en coin mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était vraiment intéressé par la réponse.

**Je t'ai dit avoir besoin de temps, tu voulais que je t'embrasse ? Non, je ne pense pas donc j'ai fais comme d'habitude.**

**Très bien love, **il s'approcha de mon oreille et la frôla me déclenchant un frisson qui parcouru le long de ma colonne vertébral.

**Klaus,** le prévins-je.

**Mon ange, tu as besoin de temps je comprends mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je change mes habitudes. Je te courtisais avant, et je vais continuer**. Il me fit un grand sourire vainqueur puis sortit de la chambre me faisant un clin d'œil, me laissant là.

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et me préparer de une, pour la viré « Klaus » puis pour la viré « Rebekah ». J'enfila une petite robe noir à motif blanc qui m'arrivait aux genoux avec des bretelles croisés dans le dos. Une pair de ballerine et le tour était joué. J'attacha mes cheveux avec une pince et me maquilla légèrement. Un dernier regard à la glace et je rejoignis Klaus au salon. Il buvait tranquillement un whisky et avait sur ses genoux son carnet de dessin et était d'ailleurs entrain de dessiner. Curieuse je m'approchais de lui me mis derrière lui mais il referma son carnet d'un coup sec, se leva et me tira à l'extérieur. Il m'emmena dans un petit café très agréable où il m'apprit pour mon plus grand plaisir quelque base de l'italien. Il fit un effort incroyable pour ne pas rire au son de mon accent horrible au début. Puis nous allâmes flâner dans les rues, il me raconta des anecdotes, comme à son habitude et sans vraiment y faire attention, je pris son bras et ne le lâcha plus. Il passa une main dans mon dos et ce simple contact me fit frissonner. Il le remarqua et ne manqua pas de me faire son sourire en coin. Je remarqua que plus d'une fille se retournais sur son passage et je me surpris à éprouver une certaine jalousie mais aussi une sensation jouissive de savoir que c'était moi qu'il tenait dans ses bras et non pas elles. La matinée se déroula sans accro et nous déjeunâmes dans un petit restaurant très agreable avant de rentrer. Rebekah m'attendais déjà de pied ferme.

**Tu as une carte de crédit ?** J'hochai la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être devant une militaire.

**Bien, argent liquide ? **

**Oui.**

**Parfait ! Bon à ce soir ! **

Klaus n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Rebekah m'avait déjà embarquée dans sa volvo noire.

Environ 30 minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes au centre de Florence. Je m'ébahis devant la beauté des lieux. Le sol était pavé, les maisons étaient immenses, hautes. Les gens s'activaient ça à là et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Entrant et sortant des magasins. Sur les bancs, des vieilles femme discutaient gaiement. Des vendeurs ambulant passèrent à côté de moi portant un grand morceau de carton sur lequel était accroché : lunettes de soleil, sifflet et autres objet en tout genre.

C'est autre chose que Mystic Fall hein ?

Oui, c'est sur !... Rebekah ?

Elle se retourna vers moi et son sourire disparue quand elle vit mon expression gêné et en même tant suspicieuse. Je lui posais alors la question qui me brûlait les lèvres avant même qu'elle ne me réponde.

Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ? Tu me caches quelque chose.

Elle parut bléssé par ma question, mais je n'y fit pas attention.

**Je te l'ai dit. Je veux que cela se passe bien entre nous.**

**Je ne te crois pas !**

**Alors Nik', qui lui, à ruiné ta vie, à le droit à une deuxième chance mais moi, qui ne t'ai jamais rien fait directement ou indirectement d'ailleurs me semble-t-il, moi, je n'ai même pas le droit d'apprendre à te connaître.**

Elle avait l'air en colère à présent.

**Désolé si tu le prends mal, mais avoue que c'est quand même bizarre venant de ta part… Je me méfie juste, tu peux être pire que Klaus parfois donc… **Elle sourit à ma remarque comme si je venais de lui faire un compliment puis redevins sérieuse.

**Caroline, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je veux juste une seconde chance. Tout le monde m'a détesté quand je suis arrivée à Mystic Fall, juste parce que je suis la sœur de klaus. Sans même essayer de me connaître. Je ne voulais pas de mal à Elena ni à personne, je n'ai fais que me défendre. Maintenant que tout est à peu près normal j'aimerais bien faire connaissance avec la fille pour qui mon frère craque depuis tout ce temps… C'est si dure à croire ?...**

Je devais reconnaître que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Elle avait commencé à essayer de me prendre ma place dans l'équipe des chearleaders parce que tout le monde l'a détestait donc elle a fait pareil de son cotée. En voyant son regard sincère et son petit sourire je ne pus qu'en faire de même et hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Elle me tendit sa main que je serra comme pour scellé un pacte.

**Et puis quand on regarde**, lui-fis-je avec un petit sourire en coin en pensant à ma future phrase**, il faut bien que je connaisse celle qui s'est tapé mon ami d'enfance et ex par la même occasion ! **Je la vit blêmir et j'explosais de rire devant son visage se décomposant. Elle se mit alors à bégayer, accentuant mon hilarité. Une originelle bégayant ! J'aurais tout vu !

**Tu… mais tu Comment… Je**. Elle se reprit avant de me sortit une phrase a peu près cohérente,** avec **la voix serré par la gêne.

**Comment tu sais ça ? c'est Matt.**

**Bah oui, mais détends-toi, c'est ok, cela ne me dérange pas au contraire. Je le vit se détendre et me faire un petit sourire.**

**Bon alors ces boutiques, on y va ?! **Elle me prit la main et nous entrâmes dans la première boutique.

Après deux bonnes heures d'achat, nous décidâmes de faire une pause dans un très joli café. Nous commandâmes des diabolos fraises chacune et fûmes surprise de voir qu'en plus de nos goût vestimentaire, nous avions aussi les mêmes goûts question boissons.

**Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes à tout de suite !**

**Ok, Caro'.**

Je me retournais surprise qu'elle ait employé mon surnom.

**Oh je suis désolé, c'est sortit tout seul, je sais qu'il y a que tes amis qui peuvent…**

**Non, t'inquiète, c'est rien cela me fait plaisir.**

**Cool, hésite pas à m'appeler Bekah aussi alors. **Elle me sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans le café car nous avions pris une table sur la terrasse.

Je me dirige d'un pas vif vers les toilettes dans le but de me rafraichir un peu. Au moment ou j'allais pour ouvrir la porte, je percuta un homme qui lui sortait des W.C hommes.

**Oh pardon monsieur.**

Je poussa la porte et son visage me revint en tête, au moment ou j'allais pour me retourner, je sentis mon coup se tordre puis plus rien, le noir total.

_**PDV de Rébekah :**_

J'avais eu le temps de finir mon verre et Caroline n'était toujours pas revenu. Je commençais à me poser des questions. J pris donc mon sac et me dirigea vers les toilettes. J'eus un sentiment d'effroi quand je vis à terre, le rouge à lèvre de Caroline. Je poussais la porte des W.C pour femme. Ceux-ci étaient vides. Prise de panique je sortis par la sortis de secours et me retrouva derrière le Café, il donnait sur une rue sombre comparé à l'entrée. La réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Caroline avait été enlevée. _« Nik va me tuer !»_

Je composais son numéro en urgence et attendis qu'il décroche tout en allant à ma voiture à vitesse vampirique.

_**PDV de Caroline :**_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, ressentant une douleur dans la nuque. Me revint alors en mémoire les événements précédents. On m'avait brisé la nuque. Oh mon Dieu ! J'émergeais rapidement et pris conscience que j'étais ligoté à une chaise en fer, froide. Mes poignets me brulaient d'une façon familière : Verveine. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma main et m'aperçus avec effroi que ma bague n'était plus à mon doigt. Je regardais le sol et la vit à quelques mètres de moi, dans la poussière. Soudain, la porte face à moi s'ouvrit lourdement sur cet homme. L'homme que j'avais reconnu dans les toilettes. Celui que Klaus avait bousculé sur le pont des amours. Il me fit un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Il s'avança vers moi tel un félin sur sa proie et vint s'accroupir en face de moi.

**Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?** Ma voix était rauque et faible.

**Oh, de toi, rien. Du moins pas directement. Celui que je veux atteindre c'est Klaus… Et pour ça, ma belle tu vas mettre très utile. Mais en attendant qu'il daigne venir, je vais m'amuser un peu**.

Pour appuyer sa phrase il m'enfonça un pieu imbibé de verveine en plein dans l'estomac, j'hurlais de douleur en priant pour la première fois de ma vie. Je pria pour que Klaus vienne me sauver.


	11. Chapter 8: Compte à rebours

**Chapitre 8 : Compte à rebours**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Miiia : **Merci bcp pour tes reviews ! Je suis fière de moi mdrr l'avais peur d'avoir raté ce moment spécial entre Klaus et Caroline, mais cela me rassure de voir que je l'ai bien décrite et oui il en a marre d'attendre, cela se comprend mais ça va aller :P

**Mel023 : **Oui, elle va en baver et tu vas pouvoir e constater dans ce chapitre enjoy ! Merci pour ta reviews

* * *

**- Aaaaaaaah ! **

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps cet homme me torturait. Je savais juste que je n'en pouvais plus, mes poignets étaient tellement brulés par la verveine, que ma chair avait été rongée de telle sorte que je pouvais sentir que mes os de poignets allaient bientôt être apparents. Mon visage devait certainement être boursouflé et plein de cloques à cause de ce foutu pistolet à eau qu'il utilisait pour me balancer de la verveine au visage. Mes cuisses quand à elles et bien… On n'en voyait plus la couleur d'origine. Elles étaient recouvertes de sang. Mon sang. Ce malade me les avait entaillées encore et encore dans le but de me faire parler. Mais en vain.

- **Que représentes-tu pour Niklaus ?!** Il hurlait, son visage était comme fou. J'avais peur, très peur.

- **Rien je vous l'ai dit, c'est une connaissance rien de plus !**

Il se mit à rire et m'aspergea de nouveau le visage. J'hurlais de douleur, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité. Puis, il redevint sérieux. Il se pencha tout près de mon visage.

**- Tu mens.** Sa vois était à présent calme, posé, mais ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- **Depuis que je vous ai croisés à Paris, je vous ai suivis. Tu es bien plus que cela pour lui, ou alors tu es aveugle.** Il appuya sa phrase en passant le couteau qu'il tenait juste sous mon œil, il effleura ma peau, je ferma brusquement les yeux. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Je repensais alors à Paris, le pont des amours, le Louvre, les cafés, la langue et _Klaus_... Une larme roula sur ma joue en pensant à lui. Peut être ne le reverrais-je jamais. Je n'aurais même pas put lui dire au revoir. L'homme ne prêta pas attention à mon état et continua sa tirade.

**- Il est amoureux de toi, cela crève les yeux. Ce que je ne comprends, c'est toi… Tu l'aimes, mais tu n'es toujours pas avec, qu'est ce qu'il te retient ? **

Je relevais la tête, le regard embué par mes larmes salées, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était juste. Mais le pire c'est que je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me retenait… Mes amis ? Non, si Elena avait acceptée, tout le monde l'accepterait. Son passé ? Oui et non, il à fait ce qu'il devait faire comme tout vampire et tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance, grand exemple : Damon. Peut être lui-même ? Non, il me voulait et ne faisait que m'attendre et être tendre. Moi ? Et bien oui, je crois bien que la seule chose qui me retenait de lui céder était moi et ma peur. La peur de le voir me laisser, la peur de répéter les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. La peur de mes sentiments pour lui. Ma peur de l'inconnue… Je réalisais alors que j'avais été trop bête, que j'allais mourir sans même avoir put lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, mes peurs comme mes joies. J'avais été trop bornée et maintenant c'était trop tard. Voyant que je ne répondais pas l'homme se releva et commença à faire les cents pas.

**- Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que vous espérer de moi ?** Il m'avait fallu un effort surhumain _(sans jeu de mot_) pour arriver à parler tellement ma gorge me brulait pas la soif de sang.

**- Tu es en quelque sort mon appât trésor.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a bien put vous faire pour que vous ayez besoin de vous venger sur moi pour l'atteindre ?**

Il s'arreta brusquement et je vis ses points se serrer si fort que ces jointures blanchirent. Il se retourna vers moi, le regard vitreux, une expression de souffrance se peignant sur son visage. J'allais enfin savoir ce pour quoi je souffrais depuis des heures.

_**PDV de Klaus :**_

Cela faisait dix minutes que Rebekah venait de m'annoncer que Caroline avait disparue. Dix minutes que je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage. J'avais dévasté le salon et Matt était vite sortit de peur de faire les frais de ma colère. J'étais mort de peur et de panique. J'en voulais à ma sœur et je lui ferais payer son manque d'attention dès qu'elle arriverait. J'essayais de réfléchir, mais mon cerveau était embué par des pensées parasites. Qui pouvait l'avoir enlevé bordel ? Qui ?! Au moment où les choses s'amélioraient, au moment où j'allais gagner son cœur, il fallait que l'on l'agresse. J'étais aussi en colère contre moi. J'avais faillis à ma tâche. Moi qui m'étai promis de la protéger, de faire en sorte qu'elle soit toujours heureuse et en sécurité voilà que maintenant elle souffrait par ma faute ! J'attrapais la table à mes coté et l'envoya s'écraser cotre le mur. Elle se fracassa contre, en répandant des morceaux de bois partout aux alentours. C'est à ce moment là que Rebekah choisit de faire son entré. Je ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà je la tenais par la gorge, contre la baie vitrée qui se fissura sous le choc.

**- Tu as de la chance d'être ma sœur sinon tu serais déjà morte ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il ta pris de la laisser !? Tu m'avais promis de faire attention à elle !**

**- Nik… tu… tu m'étr..an..gle. **

Je me repris soudain en voyant dans ses yeux de la peur et de la tristesse. Je la relâchais immédiatement et l'a soutenu pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Elle s'agrippa fort à mes épaules et releva son beau visage vers moi qui maintenant était inondé de larmes. Je ne pouvais plus lui faire du mal comme auparavant, c'était fini cette époque…

**- Je suis tellement désolée Nik ! Elle est allée aux toilettes, on était dans le café, j'étais sur la terrasse, j'ais pas entendu, oh mon dieu Nik pardon !**

Je pouvais voir la sincérité dans ses yeux, elle était profondément désolée. Je lui passais mon bras sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre que cela allait aller, que je ne lui en voulais plus. Après tout, c'était aussi de ma faute. Rebekah s'aperçu dans l'état dans lequel j'avais mis le rez-de-chaussée et retint un hoquet d'indignation.

**- Conduis-moi au café dans lequel vous étiez. **

Elle hocha la tête et la seconde d'après j'étais à sa suite, laissant Matt dans la maison, du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Je pouvais sentir le parfum de ma Caroline dans cette ruelle miteuse. Mais elle était à peine perceptible, masquée par celle de son agresseur, celle de la pollution, de la cigarette et de l'alcool. Mais j'en perdais la fragrance quelques mètres plus loin. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Rebekah guetter chacune des mes réactions. Prête à courir pour ne pas subir ma colère et ma frustration. Je la sentis s'agiter et me retournais pour la voir avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard mêler à de la fierté.

**- La prison Nik…** Elle avait chuchotée si bas que je n'étais pas sur d'avoir compris malgré mon ouïe sur développée.

**- Quoi ?**

**- L'ancienne prison ! Plus personne n'y va ou très rarement. Le bâtiment à été abandonné, il y a toutes les cellules qui se trouvent sous terre, personne ne l'entendrait crier, il y a des barreaux assez résistants, il est facile d'y aménager un endroit pour retenir en vampire mis sous verveine !**

**- Mais oui ! Rebekah tu es géniale ! **Dans un élan de tendresse et d'admiration je la pris dans mes bras pour la première fois en plus de 300 ans**. **Je lui murmurais alors à l'oreille :

**- Je suis fière que tu sois ma petite sœur. **

Je me dégageais et vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je lui serrais le bras et elle comprit. La seconde d'après, la rue était à nouveau déserte.

_**PDV de Caroline :**_

**- Tu n'es pas en position pour me poser des questions ! **J'avais touché un point sensible, je pouvais le voir à son expression de souffrance, à sa façon agressive de me parler, la façon dont il s'agitait dans ce qui devait être une cellule.

**- Et moi je pense que si… Je vais mourir, ou je ne sais pas trop ce que vous aller me faire mais il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je souffre à cause de Klaus.**

Il poussa un soupire et se planta devant moi.

**- Cela c'est passé il y a environ 100 ans… J'errais sur terre depuis plus de 400 ans et j'ai rencontré cette femme : Maria. Elle était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Humaine… J'ai appris à la connaître et j'en suis tombé fou amoureux, de fil en aiguille elle a sut ce que j'étais et elle à voulu que je la transforme, ce que j'ai fais bien sûr…**

- **Pourquoi êtes-vous là au lieu d'être avec elle alors ?**

**- Demande à Niklaus !**

**- Je… Je ne comprends pas…**

**- Elle à rencontré Niklaus 20 ans après sa transformation**. Sa voix devint soudain rauque par l'émotion.** Il l'a séduit… enfin contraint plutôt. Il l'a utilisé pour satisfaire ces besoins et il l'a tuée **! Ses larmes coulèrent sur ces joues et je me sentis mal pour cet homme ayant perdu son amour. Je savais que Klaus avait fait des choses horribles… mais je n'y étais pour rien. Puis soudain, tout s'éclaira dans mon esprit. Un sentiment de panique m'envahit.

**- Et vous voulez lui rendre la pareille avec moi, vous pensez que ma mort l'affectera et que donc vous serrez quitte.**

**- Oui.**

**- Klaus m'apprécie peut être mais jamais ma mort ne l'affectera je n'ai pas assez d'importance vous vous trompez de personne ! Relâché-moi, je vous en supplie, ne vous rabaissez pas à son niveau !**

**- Tais-toi !**

Il fit un pas dans ma direction et m'adressa une droite en plein dans la mâchoire et j'entendis celle-ci craquer sous la force du choc. Il passa ensuite derrière moi, je l'entendis tirer sur une chaine et mon dos me brula alors si fort que j'hurlais à plein poumons en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende… Me revins en mémoire ce que mon père m'avait fait subir et mes larmes se mêlèrent à mes cris de détresse.

_**PDV de Klaus :**_

Je me trouvais maintenant devant cette grande prison, du moins, ancienne prison. Le bâtiment était immense et il m'aurait certainement fallu des jours pour retrouver ma belle si j'avais été humain, mais par chance, je n'étais pas humain. Rebekah à mes côtés nous avançâmes vers la porte arrière du bâtiment, mais celle-là tait gardé par deux hommes bien bâtis. Des vampires. Rebekah du penser à la même chose car un sourire sadique apparue sur ses lèvres, ce qui fît apparaitre le mien. Au moins nous étions au bon endroit. Nous nous plaçâmes en face des deux balaises.

**- Bonjours messieurs, nous voudrions rentrer s'il vous plait.**

**- Va voir ailleurs minette**. Il allait pour pousser ma sœur mais ma main stoppa la sienne, que je brisa au passage. Le deuxième allait pour se jeter sur moi mais ma sœur le plaqua à la gorge contre la paroi du mur en le soulevant de quelques centimètres.

**- Cette minette, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est ma sœur et si tu la touche je te tue **! **Maintenant tu vas répondre à quelqu'une de nos questions **! Mes crocs sortirent et mes yeux virèrent aux jaunes or. Les visages des deux hommes pâlirent quand ils comprirent qui j'étais.

**- Vous êtes Klaus, l'hybride !**

**- En effet messieurs et voici ma petite sœur Rebekah ! Mais trêve de bavardages. Rebekah chérie à toi l'honneur.**

Elle me fit un grand sourire et resserra sa prise sur la gorge de l'homme.

**- Pour qui travaillez-vous ? **L'homme avait du mal à respirer et c'est avec difficulté qui nous répondit.

**- Ma..rc, Il s'ap..el Marc.**

Ce prénom me disait quelque chose, ais j'avais beau chercher dans ma mémoire, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un visage sur ce nom.

**- Bien, pourquoi êtes-vous là **? Cette fois c'était moi qui avait parlé et voyant que la réponse tardait à venir je contorsionnais le bras de mon « otage » qui se brisa sous l'angle que je lui avais imposé.

**- On doit surveiller pour que personne ne vienne le dérangé !**

Rebekah se mit à rire :

**- On peut dire que vous avez brillamment échoué. Est-ce que votre « maître » retient une jeune femme blonde ? Lui a-t-il fait du mal ?!**

L'homme hocha la tête et ma colère explosa alors. J'arracha le bras de l'homme qui hurla, je plongea ma main dans sa cage thoracique et lui arracha le cœur d'un coup sec. Rebekah elle, se contenta de lui arracher la tête. C'est à ce moment que je l'entendis. Ma belle. Son cri me déchira en deux et je fis sauté la porte blindée et m'engouffra dans la prison suivit de Rebekah.

_**PDV de Caroline :**_

Juste avant de me faire bruler par le soleil j'avais cru entendre un cri… Je divaguais, j'étais entrain de devenir folle dut au manque de sang et à cause de la douleur. Mais quand je vis mon agresseur passer subitement devant moi, l'air inquiet, une lueur d'espoir m'envahit. Il était entrain de s'approcher de la porte quand celle-ci fut arrachée de ses gons et vint s'effondrer au fond de la cellule en manquant de peu de le couper en deux. Et il apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air menaçant et la tête relever, sa main droite était en sang. Il était là, il était venu pour moi ! Soudain sa sœur se plaça à ses cotés, légèrement en retrait toute aussi menaçante, des tache de sang parsemant son chemisier blanc.

**- Klaus… je n'imaginais pas que tu sois là si tôt !**

**- Marc… Dommage que tu ais à mourir le jour de notre rencontre! **

Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage et je vis Le dénommé Marc perdre légèrement de sa splendeur. Si seulement il sait ce qu'il allait subir…

* * *

**Et voila je suis à niveau ! :) Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

**Mélanie01**


	12. Chapter 9: retrouvailles mouvementés

_**Je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondres à toutes vos reviews cette fois-ci, je le ferais la prochaine fois et tout cas sachez qu'elles me font vraiment chaud au coeur et que cela m'encourage vraiment merci beaucoup à vous toutes, vous êtes des anges ! 3 Enjoy** _

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 : Retrouvaille mouvementé_**

**_PDV de Caroline :_**

Au moment où Klaus fini sa phrase, il lui sauta dessus et l'envoya s'écraser contre la paroi du mur et les pierres s'effritèrent sous le choc de l'impact. Je ne vis pas le combat car il se passait derrière moi mais j'entendais les os de l'homme craquer sous les coups de Klaus. Rebekah se précipita vers moi et m'arracha les chaînes qui me retenaient, non sans faire une grimace à leurs contacts. Elle passa son bras sous mes épaules et ramassa ma bague de jour avant de me la remettre puis elle m'entraîna à vitesse vampirique au travers de la ville de Florence.

_**PDV de Klaus :**_

Une fois Caroline hors de danger, je pus vraiment me mettre au travail. J'attrapais ce Marc par le col et l'assis de force à la place de Caroline en prenant grand soin de serrer bien plus que nécessaire les chaînes imbibé de verveine_. « Ma pauvre Caroline… »_ J'allais enfin pouvoir venger mon bébé vampire et par la même occasion me défouler.

- **Pourquoi t'en ais-tu pris à cette fille ?! Et je te conseille de répondre rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache un œil !**

L'homme se décomposa.

- **Tu ne te rappel pas de moi ?...**

Je le scrutais alors et son visage me revint brusquement en tête.

**- Paris. Nous nous sommes rentrés dedans sur le pont des amours. Ne me dis pas que c'est pour cela que tu fais ça ?**

Je me mis rire face à l'expression de Marc. Il était rouge de colère.

**- Et si je te dis Maria Santos ?!**

Je perdus tout de suite mon sourire et retourna 100 ans en arrière en l'espace d'une seconde. Le visage de cette femme m'apparut et je me remémorai mes actes envers elle : Je l'avais hypnotisé pour ensuite l'utiliser pour obtenir des informations grâce à l'aide de ses charmes. J'en avais ensuite fait mon objet pour satisfaire mes désirs de sang et de sexe pour enfin la tuer, une fois lassé. Je remis mon masque d'indifférence.

- **Ha oui Maria… Délicieuse.**

**- Elle était ma femme ! Et tu l'as tué !**

Il se mit à pleurer tout en me hurlant dessus, je compris alors ce que Caroline venait faire dans l'histoire.

**- Tu voulais tuer Caroline pour me blesser…**

Il hocha la tête et se mit à fixer le sol. Ce fut comme un déclique dans mon esprit : Caroline était ma faiblesse. Je ne laisserais plus personne la toucher ou essayer de m'atteindre par elle. Je m'approcha de lui lentement.

- **Je te souhaite de retrouver ta femme de l'autre côté.**

Marc releva la tête et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et je pus y déceler un mélange de peur mais aussi de remerciement. Il ferma les yeux et deux larmes vinrent rouler sur ses joues et un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. C'est à ce moment là, que je frappa. Sa tête vint rouler sur le sol. Je regarda un instant sa dépouille avec un pincement au cœur. J'avais brisé cet homme en tuant sa femme, au moins maintenant il pouvait être avec elle pour l'éternité… Je craquais une allumette et fit bruler son corps qui devint rapidement qu'un tas de cendre sur le sol. Je partis alors en direction de ma maison…

_**PDV de Rebekah :**_

Je n'avais jamais vraiment porté Caroline dans mon cœur, la voyant comme une rivale car elle monopolisait l'attention de mon frère mais cette journée avait tout changé. J'avais compris que Nik serait toujours mon frère peu importe les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Je voyais bien que Caroline n'était pas indifférente à mon frère, son expression quand elle l'avait vu pénétrer dans la cellule… Ses yeux avaient brillés de soulagement et d'amour. Si seulement elle pouvait se laisser aller. Je voulais à présent que mon frère soit heureux comme je lui avais dit, mais encore plus après aujourd'hui. Après la matinée passée avec Caroline, je m'étais aperçu que j'adorerais l'avoir à mes côtés en tant que belle sœur. A peine avait-on franchit la porte d'entré que Matt se précipita sur Caroline pour la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci fit une grimace.

**- Doucement Matt elle est très fragile il faut qu'elle se repose, je la monte à l'étage en attendant que mon frère revienne…**

Matt hocha la tête en comprenant le sous entendu, il fit un sourire à Caroline qui essaya temps bien que mal de lui rendre. J'aidais Caroline à monter les escaliers et je l'installa dans sa chambre.

**- Je vais te chercher du sang en poche bouge pas !**

**- Même si je voulais, je ne peux pas trop de toute façon**, elle sourit ce qui me fit rire, cette fille était vraiment un rayon de soleil même dans les pire moments. Deux seconde après, je tendais les poches à Caroline qui en but deux avidement ce qui eu pour effet de faire se refermer ses poignets qui étaient lacéré au sang ainsi que ces brulures, qui c'étaient déjà bien refermées.

- **J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Klaus…**

Alors là je ris à plein poumons, surement les nerfs qui me lâchaient… je vis son visage se fermer face à mon hilarité.

- **Caroline, mon frère ne peut pas être tué, c'est un originel doublé d'un loup garou ! C'est fou, tu t'obstine à ne pas vouloir lui avouer vraiment ce que tu ressens alors que cela crève les yeux que tu es amoureuse de lui. C'est dommage que tu te voile la face ainsi. Lui dire que tu veux prendre ton temps est une chose, mais de là, à faire comme si tu ne savais pas que tu l'aimais à un point que tu ne contrôle plus… **

Son visage blêmit face à mes paroles et je voyais bien que j'avais visé juste. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol et je vis son regard s'embuer de larmes. Je regrettais soudain de lui avoir dis ces choses là après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce n'était pas le bon moment…

- **Pardon, je voulais pas…**

**- Non, tu as raison, mais j'ai peur Rebekah**

Elle releva son visage et je vis sa détresse je m'assis donc à ses cotés et dans un élan de tendresse, je passa mon bras sur ses épaules, comme une sœur le ferait.

- **De quoi Care ?**

- **De** **lui, de moi, de mes sentiments pour lui. Ils sont confus… Je tiens à lui, énormément. Il m'attire aussi…** Elle rougit à cette phrase et je souris pour l'inciter à continuer**. J'ai peur que si jamais je m'ouvre vraiment à lui, il ne veuille plus de moi, ou qu'il me laisse…**

**- Alors là caroline, c'est que tu ne connais vraiment pas mon frère ! Il t'aime comme jamais je ne l'ai vu aimer quelqu'un, même Tatia n'avait pas autant d'importance ! Apprend d'abord à vraiment le connaître, teste le sur ses sentiments si tu n'es pas sur et après lance-toi ! Tu peux très bien te mettre avec lui en lui disant que c'est une période d'essaie, que tu veux d'abord voir à quoi cela rime puis après vraiment te jeter corps et aime si jamais cela marche. **

Elle reprit un peu d'aplomb face à mes paroles et elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, un sourire victorieux vint traverser mon visage alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit.

**- Je vais te laisser, Klaus ne devrait pas tarder, il voudra te voir. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit… **

J'entendis au même moment mon frère franchir la porte d'entrée prestement Et monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fit irruption dans la chambre et se stoppa net quand il vit Caroline, ses vêtements déchirés, avec encore quelques trace de ce que lui avait fait subir Marc sur son corps.

**- Je vais vous laisser… On va aller marcher un peu avec Matt. **

Mon frère acquiesça et quand je passa devant lui, je lui donna une pression sur sa main qu'il me rendit et je quitta la demeure.

_**PDV de caroline :**_

Je me redressa immédiatement quand je le vis, figé sur le pas de la porte. Il me détaillait et je pouvais voir ses yeux briller. Je me leva lentement et fis un pas dans sa direction. Il me fixa alors pour la première fois dans les yeux et là, toute la peur, la tension que j'avais ressentis durant ses heures de tortures ressortirent et je me jetais dans ses bras en pleurant.

J'évacuais alors les heures que j'avais passé à prier pour qu'il vienne me chercher et il était venu. Je pouvais sentir ses bras me serrer fort contre son corps. Je le sentis parcouru de spasme et je m'écartais alors un peu pour voir son visage. Il était strié de larmes. Je n'en revenais pas, Klaus pleurait ! Il détourna le regard aussitôt. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se cache, je ne voulais plus. Je lui posa ma main sur sa joue et ramena son visage près du mien. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et j'essuya délicatement une larme qui venait dévaler son beau visage. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais il se retourna et partit en direction du couloir.

**- Je vais te chercher des vêtements à moi, tu seras plus à l'aise, va te doucher je t'attends, rien ne t'arrivera.**

J'étais perdu, pourquoi m'avait il fuit ? Avait-il honte de s'être montré vulnérable au point de s'écarter de moi ? Oui, cela devait être cela. Malgré tout je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et je me déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. Je me détendis quand je l'entendis revenir dans la chambre. L'eau chaude coula sur ma peau et lava le sang qui avait sécher sur moi. En voyant l'eau rougir sous mes pieds, un haut le cœur me parcouru et ma tête se mit à me tourner. Je me rattrapa à la barre qui se trouvait fixé au mur. Je finis difficilement de me doucher et sortit et enfila un peignoir, et sortit ainsi. Quand il me vit sortir il se leva et me tendit un de ses tee-shirts ainsi qu'un bas de survêtement gris foncé. Il se retourna pour me laisser les enfiler. Voyant qu'il ne se retournait pas, je vins passer mes bras autour de sa taille et posa ma tête dans le creux de son dos, respirant son odeur que dégageai son pull ainsi que ceux qu'ils m'avaient prêtés.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a Klaus ?**

Il remua pour se dégager de mon étreinte et me fit face. Il leva sa main et vint caresser ma joue lentement.

- **J'ai failli te perdre aujourd'hui, et par ma faute, si jamais il t'était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave je ne…**

-**Chuut je suis là, je vais bien ! Tu m'as sauvé Klaus, tu es venu et je suis là, bien vivante dans tes bras ! Ne t'en veut pas. S'il te plait…**

Il hocha la tête. J'avais besoin de me sentir lié à lui alors je me dirigea vers une étagère ou se trouvait une chaîne Hi-fi et je brancha mon téléphone et mis une de mes chansons préférée. Il me regardait faire, ne comprenant pas ma démarche. La musique se mit à résonner dans la chambre, je m'approcha alors de lui en lui tendant ma main.

**(A écouter avec la suite du texte cela sera plus réaliste** )

watch?v=9RbcR_KSRB8

- **Danse avec moi…**

Il sourit et mon monde s'arrêta de tourner. Je ne voyais que ses yeux, qui me transperçais. Soudain, les paroles firent leur entré et je me perdis en elles. Cette chanson était faite pour nous. Je pus voir passer mille émotions dans son regard ce qui me bouleversa. C'était un duo entre un homme et une femme. 0 ce moment même, je me reconnaissais dans ses paroles :

Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré,  
Figée j'ai retenu mon souffle  
Depuis le début  
Je savais que j'avais trouvé un abri pour que mon coeur... batte fort  
Couleurs et promesses  
Comment être courageuse?  
Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber  
Mais en te voyant seul  
Tous mes doutes ont soudain disparus, d'une façon ou d'une autre  
Un pas plus près

_Il passa son bras dans mon dos en nous nous rapprochâmes, je lui pris son autre main et ma tête vint se caller au niveau de son épaule. Nous commençâmes alors une danse lente et douce au rythme des paroles._

_Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant__  
__Chéri, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé__  
__Depuis un millier d'années__  
__Je t'aime pour un millier de plus_

_Je l'aimais, j'en étais sur à présent, c'est dans ses bras que j'étais destinée à passer le reste de mon existence. J'étais enfin prête à nous laisser une chance. Il ne fallait plus que j'ai peur, je n'aurais plus peur…_

_**PDV de Klaus :**_

_J'étais perdu, une quantité d'émotions me subjuguaient et m'éclataient au visage. La chagrin, la peur, le rejet. Toutes ces émotions que j'avais put éprouver lors de ma longue vie face à mon père et à ma mère mais aussi des magnifiques. Je pouvais clairement sentir une douce chaleur enserrer mon corps et mon âme. Mon amour pour cette jeune vampire. La voix de la chanteuse fut remplacée par celle d'un homme et tout comme mon ange, je m'identifiais au travers de ses paroles :_

Le temps s'est arrêté  
La beauté est tout ce qu'elle est  
Je serai courageux  
Je ne laisserai rien emporter  
Ce qui se tient devant moi  
Chaque souffle,  
Chaque heure étaient venus pour ce moment

Je l'aimais, à la folie. Il fallait qu'elle le sache, il fallait qu'elle sache que quoi que sa décision soit, elle resterait l'unique dans mon cœur _Always and forever_. Je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever. Cette femme que je tenais à l'instant dans mes bras était toute ma vie. Au moment du refrain, ils chantèrent à l'unisson et c'est à ce moment que nos regards se croisèrent. Nous avions tout les deux les larmes aux yeux. Mais c'était des larmes de bonheur, de soulagement.

Un pas plus près  
Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant  
Chéri ne sois pas effrayé je t'ai aimé  
Pour un millier d'années  
Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus

A ce moment là, j'aurais pu être tué que cela ne m'aurait été égale. Je tenais la femme de ma vie dans mes bras. Je vis une étrange lueur passer dans ses yeux et elle se mi sur la pointe des pieds. Doucement elle fit monter sa main le long de mon torse, puis sur ma nuque et enfin, elle vint la placer sur mon coup, son pouce caressant ma mâchoire. Ses yeux glissèrent vers mes lèvres et je m'approcha d'elle, nos lèvres se touchaient presque et elle combla la distance.

Et tout le long j'ai cru que je te trouverai  
Le temps m'avait apporté ton coeur  
Je t'ai aimé pour un millier d'années  
Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus  
Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus  
Un pas plus près

Ce fut indescriptible. Je n'entendais plus la musique. La seule chose à quoi je pouvais penser était elle. Ses lèvres se mouvaient sur les miennes avec douceur et je lui passa une main dans les cheveux et l'autre en bas de reins et je l'approcha encore plus de moi, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Elle attrapa mes cheveux et m'attira elle aussi à elle. Nous avions arrêtés de danser et nous nous tenions, debout au milieu de la chambre. Le baiser devint passionné. Je ne contrôlais plus mes mains, tout comme les siennes. Je quémandai l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'accorda et quand nos langue se touchèrent, je sentis des millions de papillons s'envoler dans mon bas ventre, alors c'était ça… Ne voulant rien précipiter, ni gâcher le moment, je ralentis la cadence et me détacha légèrement pour observer son visage. Elle pleurait mais avait un immense sourire. Elle rit doucement et je posa mon front contre le sien en soupirant. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, écoutant les dernières notes de la musique baisser légèrement pour finalement nous laisser dans un doux silence…

* * *

**Dites moi vite si vous l'avez aimé ! :D**

**Mélanie01**


	13. Chapter 10: un nouveau départ

_Chapitre 10 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie_

_**PDV de Rebekah :**_

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, à ranger les vêtements qui y trainait et je me repassai en boucle ma dernière conversation à Matt et moi quand nous étions allés dehors laissant Caroline et Klaus se retrouver.

_Flashback :_

Nous marchions côte à côte dans le quartier mais je sentais que Matt avait quelque chose à me dire, il paraissait nerveux. Curieuse de nature, je lui avais alors demandé quel était le problème.

- **Ecoute Bekah, je t'aime bien… Mais je crois que ce n'est pas pour moi cette vie là. J'ai adorer que tu me fasses visiter toutes ces villes, j'ai adoré ces deux derniers mois en ta compagnie mais…**

- **Mais tu ne peux pas gérer toutes ces histoires de vampire, surtout si mon frère est souvent là avec ses excès de colère, c'est ça ?**

Il avait baissé les yeux et c'était mis à contempler le bitume. Mais curieusement je ne lui en voulais pas… J'vais eu mal, mais je le comprenais et il méritait d'avoir une vie normal.

- **Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

- **Non Matt, je te comprends. Je suis déçu mais je savais que cela n'aurait pas été possible, même si je le voulais ! **Je lui avais fais un sourire plein de sous entendu et il s'était mit à rire.

C'est donc le cœur un peu triste que nous étions rentrés à la maison, j'avais entendu de la musique provenant de la chambre de Caroline j'avais donc décidé de rentrer directement dans ma chambre m'occuper, Matt avait décidé de partir demain soir…

_**PDV de Caroline :**_

Klaus me tenait dans ses bras, nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre dans mon lit. Je regardais le plafond, avec un léger sourire plaquer sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts le long de mon bras, me procurant des frissons. Je me sentais bien et à ma place. Ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, très longtemps. J'allais pour dire quelque chose à Klaus et c'est à ce moment que mon téléphone sonna, je fis le calcul et m'aperçut qu'à Mystic Fall il était très tard, c'est donc un peu anxieuse que je répondis :

**- Elena ?! Est-ce-que ça va ? Pourquoi m'appel tu à cette heure là ? Dis moi que tout va bien 'il te plait !**

- **Oui ça va Caroline, détends toi, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est là ou tu es mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…**

- **Oh non non, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelle plus tôt disons que j'ai eu quelque petits soucis…** Je jetais un regard à klaus qui me regardait intensément.

- **Care que s'est il passé ?!**

- **C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterais tout ça une fois de retour à Mystic Fall, pleins de choses se sont passées,** un sourire apparut sur mon visage et de nouveau mon regard se porta sur celui de Klaus qui maintenant me regardait avec tendresse et admiration.

**- D'accord, bon il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Tu m'as demandé de te dire sur lequel de frère Salvatore mon choix se porterait et bien… c'est fait… Et j'ai …**

**- Tu as choisis Damon.**

**- Comment tu sais ?!**

- **Logique, il t'a changé t'as rendu vivante, il est vrai que Stefan est comme mon meilleur ami et que j'aurais préférée que tu le choisisses mais Damon te rend heureuse alors si tu l'es je le suis aussi et disons que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir t'avoir choisis le Bad boy… **

Je sentis Klaus être parcourut de léger spasme, il se marrait ce traitre ! Je souris à mon tour.

- **Attends j'ai peur de comprendre là !** Je pouvais sentir qu'elle souriait, rien qu'au son de sa voix.

- **Aller Elena va t'éclater avec ce chère Damon même si je lui botterai bien les fesses ! Je vais quand même appeler Stefan parce que il ne doit pas être très bien..**

- **Je sais Caroline… Il m'a dit avoir besoin d'espace et qu'il voulait quitter Mystic Fall. **

**-Laisse lui du temps 'Lena c'est normal, je vais m'occuper de lui aller bisous prends soin de toi !**

Je raccrocha et me tourna vers Klaus pour lui faire face.

- **Vas-y love, demande moi ce que tu as envie de me demandé ?**

Je fis une grimace oyant à quel point il lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert.

- **Tu apprecie Stefan… et ta sœur aussi, et c'est mon meilleur ami et… sachant qu'il a besoin d'air je me demandais s'il aurait pu nous rejoindre ici et ne t'inquiète pas cela n'affectera pas nos moments ensemble.**

- **Bon et bien si tu me promets que tu feras toujours attention à moi une foi qu'il sera là, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que Matt et Bekah étaient ensemble alors…**

- **J'en parlerais à Rebekah demain ! Il me sourit, m'embrassa tendrement et c'est ainsi lové contre lui que je me laissa enfin aller au repos après cette dure et longue journée.**

* * *

Je commençais à me sentir doucement éveiller, je pouvais sentir la douce chaleur du soleil me caresser le visage, je sentais la douceur des draps, et du vide a côté de moi. Quoi ?! J'ouvris d'un coup les yeux pour voir que la place à côté de moi était vide, décidement… Mais à ce moment là j'entendis des voix provenant du rez de chaussé. J'enfila donc un peignoir et descendis les escaliers et constata que Rebekah avait déjà remis le salon en ordre. Rapide. Je vis alors des valises devant la porte d'entrée et Matt apparu soudain de la cuisine.

**- Matt qu'est qu'il se passe ? Tu pars ?**

**- Oui Care, j'adore Rebekah mais cette vie c'est un peu trop pour moi, c'était amusant mais j'ai besoin de rester normal tu comprends…**

**- oui bien sur Matt… bon retour Mystic Fall, et passe voir ma mère pour moi s'il te plait ! **

- **Bien sur,** il me fit un baiser sur la joue et je le vis quitter la demeure. Je sentis une présence à mes côté et vis Rebekah qui le regardais partir, un léger sourire triste sur les lèvres. Je savais qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Je lui pris donc la main doucement et elle me la pressa en guise de remerciement. Elle me fit un sourire et repartit à la cuisine avec moi à sa suite.

**- Dis Bekah'…**

**- Mmmmh**

**- Stefan va venir nous rejoindre. **

Là une vision que j'avais déjà vu avec Klaus et que je ne pensais jamais revoir se reproduisit sous mes yeux. Je vis Rebekah s'étouffer avec la gorgée de sang qu'elle venait d'avaler. Me retenant de rire devant son expression je vins lui tapoter le dos et elle s'accrocha à la table.

-**Quoi ?! Mais quand et pourquoi ?!**

**- Relax, il vient prendre un peu de bon temps, lui et Elena c'est finit e puis… avec votre passé, tu pourras l'occuper ! Je lui fis un sourire mi coquin mi complice. **C'est à ce moment là que Klaus fit irruption.

**- je suis sur que ma chère sœur sera très apte a accomplir cette tâche. Il nous fit son sourire en coin qui en disait long et je sentis Rebekah se crispé et elle poussa un long soupir qui exprimait tout son désarrois.**

J'avais joins Stefan tout de suite après mon petit entretient avec Rebekah, et j'avais été surprise que Stefan accepte sans se poser de question il devait vraiment voir besoin de changer d'air. J'étais impatiente de re voir mon meilleur ami, je trépignais sur place ce qui, je voyais bien, agaçait Klaus. Quant à Rebekah, et bien c'était une plote d'angoisse ! Et je pèse mes mots ! Elle se tenait à mes coté, sur la terrasse et fixait le portail comme celui-ci était susceptible d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de taper du pied. Entre elle et moi, Klaus avait vraiment de quoi avoir des envie de suicide. Ne pouvant plus supporter son tapage, je lui pris la main et la lui serra fort. Elle me rendit cette pression mais je crus qu'elle allait me casser les os de la main.

-**Rebekah !**

**-Pardon !**

Klaus éclata de rire devant l'état de sa jeune sœur.

**- Et bien Bekah, je vois que Stefan te fait toujours autant d'effet après plus de 80 ans !**

**- Le ferme Nik !**

Il leva les mains en signe de silence ce qui me fit sourire. Et c'est à ce moment là, que j'entendis la voiture de Stefan se garer devant l'imposant portail. J'entendis Bekah retenir sa respiration quand le portail s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaître Stefan. Bien qu'il soit mon meilleur ami, qu'es ce qu'il était beau ! Je lui sauta dans les bras, il lâcha son sac de voyage pour me réceptionner et me serra fort dans ses bras. Je m'écarta pour le regarder il avait l'air content de me voir mais avait une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, ce que je comprenais parfaitement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous sommes observé mais Klaus et Rebekah se raclèrent la gorge en cœur. _Ils ne sont pas frères et sœur pour rien_ pensais-je. Stefan allât saluer Klaus qui lui fit une accolade, _dis donc, les choses changent quand il n'y a pas Damon et Elena aux alentour et que nous sommes loin de Mystic Fall. _Puis il regarda Rebekah et lui déposa un baiser sur la main elle rougit ce qui me fit sourire ! Je le pris alors par la main pour le faire rentrer dans la maison et passa devant Klaus et Rebekah.

_**PDV de Klaus :**_

_Non mais je rêve ! Elle lui saute dans les bras, lui prend la main et voilà que maintenant elle me passe devant comme si je n'existais pas !_ Je sentais ma colère monter. Ma sœur dut le voir, elle me fit un sourire un peu gêné et pénétra dans la maison à la suite de Stefan_. « Ne t'inquiète pas cela n'affectera pas nos moments ensemble._ » Mes fesses oui ! Je sentais que cette fin de semaine allait être géniale… C'est donc après Caroline, Stefan et Rebekah que je rentra dans ma propre maison.


	14. Chapter 11: les liens fraternels

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Odessa:** Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu apprecies ma fanfic, voilà mon chapitre 11 qui je l'espère te plaira autant que le reste :)

** :** Waaaouuuu et bien je peux te dire que tu m'as énormement touché avec tous ces commentaires. Je suis bien contente que finalement tu ais lu ma fanfiction et je suis encore plus heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Je suis fière de moi si tu me dis avoir les larmes aux yeux, c'est qu'au moin j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions qe je voulais et que j'ai eu le resultat escompté :) voici la suite enjoy bisous

**MARiiN3:** oui comme tu dis klaus est UN PEU jaloux lol tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre ;) effectivement cela va être une bouffée d'air frais pour notre stefan :)

**Rin-sesshomaru1:** merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite ;)

**Miiia:** Ahaha oui bonjour Stefan, tu vas être satisfaite pour le mode Jaloux activé dans ce chapitre ;) enjoy

**Lilihammer56:** Comme tu dis oui, compteur à Zero mais pas pour ce chapitre, cela viendra quant à Rebekah et Stfena, cela va doucement mais surement se mettre en place ;)

**nightmare2054:** Je vois que beaucoup de monde on aimé le klaus en mode jaloux, comme toi, tu devrais alors être contente de ses réactions dans ce chapitre :) merci pour ton commentaire !

**ElehannDerber:** je suis super heuresue d'apprendre que tu suis ma fanfic et que tu aimes! oui, il va certainement y avoir du Stebekah parce que j'aimerais bcp qu'il arrive quelque chose entr eux dans la série mais vu que cela ne risque pas d'arriver ou pas mtn lol j'ai décidé que dans cette fiction je faisais de mes rêves des réalités ;p Donc voila et merci bcp pour tes compliments, voilà la suite :D

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :Les liens fraternels**

_**PDV de Caroline :**_

Je me faisais un plaisir de faire visiter la si belle maison de Rebekah et de Klaus. Je trainais Stefan de pièce en pièce ne cessant de bavarde et de raconter tout ce que Klaus m'avait fait découvrir. J'étais une pile électrique, tandis que Rebekah et Klaus suivaient en trainant des pieds. Soudain nous arrivâmes devant l'ancienne chambre de Matt qui se trouvait pile poil en face de celle de Rebekah. _Parfait_ pensais-je

**-Dis Bekah, c'est bien si Stefan s'installe dans cette chambre là non, comme ça on serra tous les uns à côté des autres et pis s'il à besoin de quelque chose il pourra venir te trouver.**

Rebekah me fusilla du regard mais avec une pointe de détresse dans celui là. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle céda sous les ricanements silencieux de Klaus. Stefan lui, ne comprenait rien.

**- Je t'expliquerais. Bon installe toi et après viens dans ma chambre, elle est juste avant les escaliers à droite, on à pleins de choses à se dire**.

Je partis donc en sautillant en direction de ma chambre et m'enferma dans celle-ci avant d'aller prendre une douche.

**PDV De Klaus :**

Et voilà, à nouveau partit sans un regard. Rebekah partit elle aussi en direction du spa, je me retrouva donc alors en tête à tête avec mon ancien meilleur ami…

**- Alors quoi de neuf à MYSTIC FALL ?**

**- Pff que du vieux Klaus. Disons que sans toi c'est plutôt calme, j'avoue que cela ne me déplaisait pas ! **

Je rigola à sa remarque.

**-Quelle ironie n'est ce pas, te retrouver finalement avec Moi Et Rebekah dans notre maison à des milliers de Kilomètres de Mystic Fall à cause du double et de ton frère…**

J'avais mes mains croisées dans le dos et ce regard qui voulait dire je suis désolé mais en faite… non.

Il pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête.

**- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais cela vaut mieux d'être ici même si cela veut dire avec toi plutôt que de voir mon frère roucouler avec la fille que j'aimais…**

Je rigola de bon cœur et Stefan me rejoignis. Nous avons discuté un peu pendant qu'il posait ses affaires puis vint le moment pour lui d'aller voir Caroline, ce qui eu l'effet de me tendre.

**- Bon, je vais pas faire attendre Care plus longtemps sinon elle va m'étriper.**

**- Au faite, entre toi et Caroline, c'est purement amicale n'est ce pas ?**

Stefan me regarda puis un grand sourire vint s'installer sur son visage. Il passa devant moi en me tapotant l'épaule puis pénétra dans la chambre de Caroline. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser mais s'il pensait pouvoir avoir Caroline ou faire je ne sais trop quoi avec elle, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil elle était à moi !

C'est donc tout énerver que je descendis dans le salon et trouva ma sœur confortablement installer dans le canapé, ses cheveux encore mouillé, une coupe de champagne à la main. Elle leva son verre en guise d'invitation.

**-Désolé petite sœur mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort si tu vois…**

Elle hocha la tête, elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. D'habitude, je ne faisais pas attentions aux envies de ma sœur ni à ce qu'elle pensait mais ces derniers temps nous nous étions rapprochés et j'avais enfin l'impression que l'on recommençait à devenir une famille depuis que nous étions loin de Mystic fall. Je décida donc de ne pas me préoccuper de moi en premier pour m'occuper de celle qui représentait ma famille à cet instant.

**- Que se passe-t-il petite sœur ?**

**- Parce que tu t'en souci ? **

Je pris conscience que tous ces siècle à être égoïste, j'avais négligé la seule qui était resté à mes côtés, au point de ne plus avoir sa confiance…

**- Et bien oui… **

Je vins donc m'assoir à ses côtés. Elle avait le regard sceptique mais se décide finalement à me parler étant donné qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre.

**- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Stefan… Tu penses réellement qu'il est intéressé par Caroline ?**

Je me mis à fixer la table basse.

**- Et bien il vient d'être plaquer par le double, je ne pense donc pas qu'il veuille aller avec Caroline, je pense plutôt qu'il à voulu juger ma réaction, car il sait que.. enfin**

**- Il sait que tu tiens à Caroline. Tu peux le dire librement Nik, cela crève les yeux que tu l'aimes.**

Je resta sans voix. Ma sœur avait vraiment le don de dire les choses qui touchaient l'âme.

**- Enfin bon quoi qu'il en soit cela a bien marché, il m'a mit en pétard, et ne t'en fait pas Tu as toujours tes chances ! **Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

**- Tu ne comptes pas le tuer si jamais il se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi hein ?**

**- Et bien, j'ai été ami avec Stefan lorsqu'il était le Ripper, j'ai vu sa loyauté envers ses amis et l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour Elena ou Caroline ou même avec son frère. Donc non, je pense que je pourrais accepter que se soit lui pour toi, il a le sens de la famille dans un sens… **

Je vis alors les yeux de ma sœur s'éclairer et elle passa ses bras autour de mon coup. Je resta figé un instant puis finalement je vins l'entourer de mes bras et respirer son odeur. Ma petite sœur…

**- Ok ! Cela devient bizarre là**. Elle se recula tout en rigolant face à sa propre remarque ce qui me fit à mon tour rire. Je lui tapota la cuisse gentiment avant de me lever et d'aller chercher une poche de sang dans le frigo. Je jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier et distingua les éclats de rire de mon ange… Une soudaine envie d'aller écouté me chatouilla l'esprit mais ma sœur avait d'autre projet.

- **Nik, même pas en rêve, tu vas te faire du mal !** Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Puis finalement elle me prit le bras et me guida dans le jardin, ou nous nous installâmes sur les canapés extérieures. Nous ne disions rien, on savourait juste le moment présent. J'observais les reflets que la piscine procurait sur les murs qui entouraient le jardin. Des ombres claires puis plus foncés venaient naitre sur les pierres, puis dansaient avant de s'effacer. Si je me concentrais, j'aurais put facilement savoir ce qu'ils se disaient mais je me retins, ce n'était pas mes affaires et depuis quand, Moi, Klaus Mikealson étais-je jaloux ? Non, c'était insensé. Alors je suis resté là, aux côtés de ma sœur discutant un peu avec elle de temps à autre, nous remémorant l'époque ou tout était plus simple.

_**PDV De Caroline :**_

**- Mais tu as finis de dire des bêtises ! **

**- Non mais je t'assure, il est raide dingue de toi, tu aurais vu sa tête !**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à ce que disait Stefan, apparemment il avait voulu voir si Klaus était jaloux de notre complicité et cela avait été le cas. J'avouais avoir du mal à y croire !

- **Ne t'attire pas trop ses foudres parce que tu loges chez eux tout comme moi, cela serait bête si tu devais partir juste pour cela. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer tout ça.**

**- Oui et euu en parlant de gérer… comment tu vas ?**

Son sourire disparu et je m'en voulu tout de suite.

**- Et bien disons que ça va, mieux que je ne le pensais. Bien sur je me sens un peu rejeté et trahis mais au fond de moi je savais que cela allait arriver. Je me voilais la face sur ma relation avec Elena. Je croyais encore en nous, je vivais encore dans notre passé sans comprendre que notre histoire était déjà finit il y a bien longtemps. Elle à changé, tout comme moi finalement et je pense que la Elena d'avant, était faite pour moi mais que celle de maintenant est faite pour Damon, c'est comme ça. Je dois aller de l'avant.**

**- Je vois… c'est bien que tu y prennes comme cela.**

Il me sourit puis se leva pour arpenter la chambre quand il agita un tee shirt sous mon nez…

**- Stef ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**

**- Tu as couché avec Klaus ! **

**- Mais non ! **

Je le vis partir à l'autre bout de la pièce, compétemment mort de rire, je decida donc de le poursuivre pour reprendre le tee shirt et lui expliquer la situation.

**-Mais si ! ah t'es trop forte Care, tu l'as a tes pieds maintenant !**

Je lui sauta dessus en rigolant, nous basculâmes tous les deux par terre et je me retrouva sur lui a essayer de lui reprendre le tee shirt de klaus, qu'il tenait à bout de bras bien au dessus de sa tête. Je rigolais tout ce que je savais tout comme lui et c'est à cet instant que Klaus fit irruption dans la chambre tel un boulet de canon.

**-Non mais c'est quoi ce bor…**

_**PDV de Klaus :**_

**- ****del…**

Alors là je nageais en pleine perplexité, Caroline était carrément vautrée sur Stefan qui lui avait une main sur la hanche de celle-ci. Je sentis une rage monter en moi, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas éjecter Caroline et tuer Stefan_. « Il a de la chance d'avoir été mon meilleur ami ! » _Je serrais mes points tellement forts que je sentis quelque chose de gluant s'écouler de ma main. Caroline du le voir car elle c'était relevé aussi vite que sa condition de vampire le lui permettait, suivit de Stefan, qui semblait gêné.

-**Je vais voir au rez de chaussé…**

**- Fais donc ça !**

Mon ton avait été sec et froid, il avait claqué tel un coup de fouet dans l'air. Je tourna légèrement la tête pour le voir quitté la pièce et après le claquement de la porte un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Caroline se décide à parler.

**- Klaus ce n'est pas ce que tu crois….**

**- Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je crois hein ?! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble vu tes critères et tes réactions face aux autres, tu es donc libre de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux !**

**- Mais oui ! C'est pour ça que tu te mets dans un tel état.**

Son ton calme et sa réflexion me firent sortir de mes gonds.

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Caroline ! Tu es chez moi on s'est embrassé, on a danser, dormi ensemble et je te retrouve sur Stefan avec ses mains sur tes hanches ! Qu'est ce que tu cherches Caroline ?!**

**- Tu as un sérieux problème klaus. Tu devrais consulter.**

Et elle me passa devant mine de rien puis je l'entendis descendre les escaliers, calmement, comme si de rien n'était. J'hallucinais. Soudain je vis mon tee shirt par terre, là ou était Caroline et Stefan, quelque seconde avant mon entré. Tout s'éclaira en une seconde_. « Quel con ! Ils se chamaillaient parce qu'il a cru qu'on avait couché ensemble. Bien Klaus de mieux en mieux ! »_ Je sortis donc de la chambre encore plus énervé que d'habitude mais cette fois contre moi et ma stupidité naissante face à cette vampire qui me rendais fou et qui le savait parfaitement ! Je descendis donc au salon et décida de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, du moins tant que je n'aurais pas parlé avec Caroline. Et Stefan aussi.

Ils étaient tous là, parlant tranquillement avec la télé en fond. Je les observa tous un par un : Stefan, regardais ma sœur avec un regard doux. Il avait une coupe de champagne à la main. Quand il ne regardait pas Rebekah, c'était caroline, et en observant bien je pus voir que son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de protection et d'admiration envers elle. Mes yeux dévièrent sur elle : elle rayonnait et avait un grand sourire car Stefan venait de sortir une blague. Elle aussi avait une coupe à la main et elle avait croisé ses fines jambes. Je finis par observer ma petite sœur. C'était la plus belle de toute en dehors de Caroline, j'avais toujours trouvé ma sœur magnifique, trop magnifique pour que le premier des hommes la courtise. Elle riait de bon cœur avec Caroline et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Je la vis jeter un regard en coin à Stefan. Je descendis donc la dernière marche des escaliers pour les rejoindre. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, Stefan ainsi que Caroline me sourirent timidement. Je m'assis donc aux côtés de ma sœur qui me tendit une coupe de champagne. C'est ainsi que notre soirée s'acheva, dans les rires des filles et les bulles de champagne. Un moment familial. Ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des centaines d'années.


	15. Chapitre 12: Un air d'année 20 part 1

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**sabrina-visiteur: **Merci por ta review, moi aussi j'adore ce Klaus là hihi.

**MARiiN3: **C'est sur qu'il devrait le savoir mais en même temps il a été rejeté toute sa vie et il a peur que cela fasse pareil avec Caroline, il se demande ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver, c'est donc un Klaus peu sur de lui que je met en avant et oui pour klaus et sa sœur, je voulais vraiment reconstruire une relation forte comme ils ont pu avoir car je trouve cela magnifique, enjoy la suite

**ElehannDerber:**Oui, elle l'était mais comme tu l'a si bien dit, c'est Klaus ! et Klaus ne fait JAMAIS je dit bien JAMAIS dans la demi mesure ! :) Merci bcp

**Lilihammer56: **En espérant que celui là te plaise tout autant, merci pour tes reviews

**Miiia:**Oui, effectivement c'est bien pour Stefan, je voulais le voir avancer et laisser un peu de côté Elena car je pense qu'il a le droit d'être heureux au lieu d'être sans arrêt tourmenté par elle. Ce chapitre devrais te plaire alors )

**Mel023: **Ah je suis désolé lol mais comme j'ai dit a Miiia, je voulais vraiment changé parce que sérieux Elena dans la série j'ai de plus en plus de mal avec elle quand elle est avec Damon elle veut Stefan et vice versa… elle les fait plus souffrir qu'autre chose donc voila et en ce qui concerne le Mabekah, moi aussi j'étais une fan, mais on voit bien que Matt n'est pas du tout dans son élément et je sais pas cela aurait marché à long terme donc voila je change un peu En tout cas merci de me lire malgré ça ! Bisous

**mayu87: **J'y pense, donc il ne sera pas improbable de les voir faire leur apparition car j'affectionne beaucoup ce couple donc cela fait déjà un moment que je pense les introduire à mon histoire, j'attends juste le bon moment hihi !

**nightmare2054: **L'amitier entre Care et Stefan… je crois qu'on rêve tous d'une amitier sincère comme la leur, c'est donc cet aspect là que je veux mettre en avant Pour ce qui concerne la famille Mikealson, je leur réserve encore bien d'autre moments comme celui-ci car ils le méritent ! Enjoy ! Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews charmante à chacun de mes chapitres !

** :** Ouaaaa je sais pas quoi te dire… Je crois que c'est la plus belle reviews que l'on m'ait faite, tu peux pas savoir à quel point cela me touche… merci beaucoup ! Je suis super heureuse qu'elle te plaise à ce point là. Je vais tout faire pour essayer de te faire rêver jusqu'à la fin :D

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :Comme un air d'année 20'**

**Partie 1**

**PDV de Caroline :**

En m'éveillant ce matin, un immense sourire traversa mon visage en me rappelant les événements de la vieille. L'arrivé de Stefan, la crise de jalousie de Klaus, qui, je devais l'admettre m'avait flatté, puis notre soirée. Nous avions passé la majeure partie du temps au salon, à boire du champagne, rigoler et parler. Tout avait été parfait. Je poussa mes couvertures sur le côté et bondis hors du lit pour filer sous la douche. Une fois chose faite je passa un des peignoirs et soie crème à ma disposition dans la chambre et descendis à la cuisine dans le but de prendre mon petit déjeuné avec les autres. Mais au lieu d'y trouver Klaus Rebekah ou Stefan, c'est un homme en costume, sirotant certainement du sang dans une tasse à café que je découvris.

**- Elijah ?!**

**- Miss Forbes ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**- Euu et bien, plutôt bien merci, et vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?! Klaus et Rebekah sont au courant ?**

**- Non, je passe juste dire bonjour à ma chère sœur ainsi qu'à Klaus. On dit qu'il s'est assagit.**

Je ris à sa remarque, j'allais pour répondre quand Rebekah, surement alerté par la discussion, débarqua dans la cuisine. Ouvrant la bouche tel une carpe hors de l'eau.

**-Elijah !**

Il lui sourit et elle lui sauta dans les bras. _« Et après ils disent qu'ils ne sont pas une famille… » _

**- Nik ! Descend tout de suite !**

Et comme par magie, une seconde après, Niklaus était sur le seuil de la cuisine, avec la même tête que sa sœur quelque seconde auparavant.

**- Mon frère.**

Elijah c'était avancé vers klaus et ils se donnèrent une accolade. Stefan arriva lui aussi, mais devant cette réunion de famille imprévue, nous nous sentîmes de trop alors nous nous sommes dirigé en silence dans le salon pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

**- Cela fait bizarre de voir la famille Mikaelson sous cet angle tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Ouai… Les choses sont vraiment différentes quand nous ne sommes pas à Mystic Fall. **

J'hochais la tête, puis me mis à fixer la moquette beige, sans siller. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils nous rejoignirent. Nous prîmes ensuite notre petit déjeuné, mais Stefan, privé de sang humain du aller chercher quelques lapins dans une forêt voisine.

**- Oh ! Il y a une fête dans un des châteaux de Florence, le thème c'est les années 20 ! **

**- Oh pitié Bekah, pas encore ! **

**- Oh allez Nik ! Toi Care, tu veux bien venir ? **

**- Je suis toujours partante Rebekah, faudra juste convaincre Stefan, cela devrais pas être très dure.**

Je vis Rebekah se redresser fièrement face à son frère et le toiser avec un léger sourire.

**- Fine ! On ira.**

**- Moi je suis désolé je ne serais pas de la partie.**

**- On s'en doutait mon frère. **

Elijah sourit puis se retira dans le bureau et la bibliothèque annexe. Rebekah, elle, était déjà montée à l'étage surement dans le but d'organiser une séance shopping. Je me retrouva donc seule en compagnie de Klaus et une atmosphère pesante s'abattit soudain dans la pièce. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, je leva donc le yeux et croisa ses yeux bleu. Je ne savais que dire ou que faire, j'étais hypnotisé. Il s'assit donc à mes côtés.

**- Je suis désolé.**

Je cligna des yeux en réalisant que Klaus venait de s'excuser.

**- Tu peux répéter ?**

**- Tu as très bien entendu… Ma réaction était stupide et complètement démesuré mais quand j'ai vu Stefan et toi sur lui je… je me suis fait des films.**

**- Oui, j'ai bien vu ça **! Je me mis à rire en repensant à sa réaction, qui bon, sur le coup ne m'avait pas vraiment faire, mais c'était du passé.

**- Il n'y a rien de drôle Caroline.**

**- Klaus. Il n'y a rien entre Stefan et moi et n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi. Il est mon meilleur ami, quand je me suis transformé et que j'ai peté les plombs il a toujours été là. Il est comme mon frère, un frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu comprends ? **

**- Je vois… mais tu m'as tout de même bien ignoré depuis qu'il est là ! Alors que tu m'avais dit que cela ne changerai rien.**

**- Je sais… Désolé, si tu veux je suis toute à toi cet après midi. **

Je vis ses yeux s'illuminé et cela me fit une sensation bizarre dans l'estomac de le voir sourire ainsi. Il était magnifique**.**

**- Je pourrais te prendre aux mots Mon ange. **

Je ris à sa remarque puis me leva en le frôlant et je le sentit se tendre à ce contact et c'est donc fière de mon effet que je remonta dans ma chambre pour me préparer pour cet après midi en perspective.

* * *

Une fois habillée d'un jean et d'un haut beige près du corps, je sortis de ma chambre dans l'intention de rejoindre Klaus. Mais Rebekah sortit elle aussi au même moment de sa chambre et vint à ma rencontre.

**- Bon, tu as 4 heures avec mon frère, car après il faut qu'on aille faire les boutiques pour la soirée dansante de ce soir !**

**- Oh Rebekah je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent…**

**- Chut ! Nous on en a, pas de discussion. S'il te plait.**

A sa petite tête je ne put lui refuser ce moment j'accepta donc et elle repartit comme elle était venue.

Je secoua la tête en souriant et je descendis les escaliers. Klaus m'attendait déjà en bas, il me tendit sa main que je pris sans hésitation.

**- On allons-nous ? **

**- Visiter la ville, Manger, cela te convient -il mon ange ? **

**- C'est parfait. Mais nous n'avons que jusqu'à 15h.**

**- Comment ça ?!**

**- Ta sœur. **

**- oh je vois, Boutiques en vues ? **

**- Yope.**

**- Bien ! Et bien ne perdons pas de temps love ! En route.**

* * *

**PDV De Rebekah :**

Je devais avouer que j'appréciais de plus en plus la compagnie de Caroline. Cela me faisait du bien d'avoir une présence féminine, moi qui est toujours vécu qu'avec mes frères toutes ma longue existence. Mais je lui aurais bien volontier tordu le coup lorsqu'elle avait placé Stefan, en face de ma chambre avec un sous entendu non dissimilé. Ou rien que de l'avoir invité. Mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, malgré tout, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Stefan avait été, de tout les hommes pour qui j'avais put avoir un faible, il avait été le seul a vraiment toucher mon cœur, e seul a ne pas avoir joué avec moi. C'est pour cela qu'il est celui que j'ai le plus aimé. Et même après 80 ans, je ressentais toujours cette attirance. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais ouvert ma petite boîte, qui contenait les affaires les plus précieuses à mes yeux. Je tenais donc à cet instant une photo de lui et moi prise lors d'une des soirées dans le bar de Gloria en 1920.

Je le regardais avec amour. Un sourire nostalgique vint se dessiner sur mon visage. Trois coups à la porte interrompirent mes réflexions et me firent rapidement redescendre sur terre. Je rangea précipitamment la photo avant de crier un _« Entrer ! »_

La tête de Stefan apparue alors dans l'embrasure de ma porte.

**- Hey… je ne te dérange pas ? **

**- Non non, entre.**

Stefan se redressa et pénétra dans ma chambre. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise ce qui attira mon attention.

**- Je suis là pour te demander quelque chose mais je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre et j'appréhende ta réponse ainsi que ta réaction…**

**- Demande-moi toujours, je promets de ne pas te manger.**

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin dans le but de le détendre et cela marcha puisqu'un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. _Quel bon son…_

**- voilà, je me demandais… tu n'as personne à ton bras pour aller au bal de ce soir ?**

_« Oh mon dieu demande moi de t'accompagner, oh mon dieu il va m'inviter, j'arrive plus à respirer ! »_

Je me ressaisis et lui fit un sourire.

**- oh et bien… non pas vraiment. **

**- Alors voilà, voudrais-tu être ma cavalière ?...**

_« Oh mon dieu il me l'a demandé, je vais m'évanouir ! Hihi c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »_

**- Et bien… tu viens de rompre avec Elena et je n'ai pas envie d'être ta roue de secoure.**

**- Et tu ne le seras jamais Rebekah. Je sais parfaitement ou j'en suis et je ne pourrais jamais jouer avec toi de cette manière.**

_« Cet homme est parfait ! »_

**- Bon… c'est d'accord. »**

Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage et un frisson me traversa, je lui rendis.

**- Je vais aller faire un tour dans la piscine, cela te dire de venir avec moi ?**

**- Avec plaisir Rebekah. Si tu veux je peux nous faire à manger, je cuisine plutôt bien les plats italiens, tu dois le savoir je suis né ici, à Florence.**

**- C'est vrai ? Et tu ferais ça pour moi ? Je ne veux pas te déranger…**

**- Cela ne me dérange pas, on y va ?**

J'hocha timidement la tête et c'est donc ainsi que nous descendîmes ensemble avec de belles heures en perspectives devant nous.

* * *

**Voili Voilou les pt'its loups alors ?! Qu'est ce que vous avez pensé du stebekah ? Moi j'adore leur rapprochements hihi j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! A oui, cela a beuguer au début dans mes réponses de reviws, je sais pas pourqoi mais a chaque fois que je sauvegardais, tn nom s'effaçais, voilà juste pour te dire que le ouaaa et tout, cela s'adresse à toi bisous ! :)  
**


End file.
